


Dangerous Minds

by CountessMillarca



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Being Edited, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard decides to play a few mind games with Integra. But what happens when the games turn to reality? Who will succumb first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Tell Me This Is a Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Hellsing. Credits belong to Kouta Hirano for writing this masterpiece and inspiring the rest of us humble beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana

The No Life King was, as always, sitting comfortably in a luxurious, velvet armchair in his chambers, holding a glass of the red liquid he so much enjoyed. As of late, his mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain dark-skinned, blonde Englishwoman he had the pleasure of calling Master.

She was in her office upstairs, going through an enormous amount of documents that needed her approval. These days she was always overworking herself, giving him the chance to slip into her mind easily and relieve himself of his boredom…amongst other things. Of course, he inevitably paid a price for these _harmless_ mind games of his, but overall that was actually pleasurable in its own way. Besides, no matter what she said, he knew she secretly enjoyed these games, even craved them.

There were times when her mind called him unconsciously, teasing him with images he had projected to her in dreams – dreams she was unable to erase from her memory no matter how hard she tried. _This_ was one of these occasions. Amidst her strenuous work, Integra was thinking of him, awakening his mind, and causing a sweet tightening sensation in his nether regions. Instantly, his mouth curved in semblance of a smile, revealing fangs that had nothing to do with the content of his glass and all to do with the woman upstairs. Ah, yes…how should he toy with her today?

* * *

 

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization and a member of the Protestant Knights, was in her office going through what seemed an endless amount of paperwork as usual. Although, lately she had to admit that she was rather thankful for this fact. It kept her mind from wandering to dangerous thoughts, courtesy of the tall, dark, and handsome male she had confined in her basement. Yes, she was aware that some women would call that a fantasy, but that was most definitely _not_ the case with her.

The infuriating, mind abusing vampire she had the _privilege_ of calling her servant was clearly overstepping some boundaries these last few months. She understood fully, that since the low level vamps she assigned him for extermination were not giving him the satisfaction he craved, he was going to search elsewhere for that. Unfortunately, the elsewhere in this case meant _her_.

At the beginning, she thought that she was imagining things. After all, being abstinent from sex did not mean she was clueless about it and had nothing to do with it. It just meant she usually had only herself and her imagination to play with. Lately, though, someone else was tampering with her imagination, making it impossible to differentiate between reality and fantasy anymore. She had tried all manners of punishment, but this game of his had yet to stop. After all, he was not a teenager she could simply ground to his room and cut his allowance.

What was interesting, though, was the fact that he _could_ draw pleasure from activities other than mayhem and dismemberment. The infuriating part was that she found those activities satisfying as well deep down and had a feeling that the bastard was aware of it. Speaking of the devil, she must have dozed off long enough because an image of him, bent above her, with his usual insane smile and knowing eyes, his lower body pressed dangerously close to hers, appeared in her mind. She knew the _exact_ moment when she was not alone in her thoughts anymore. Great, that was all that she needed right now…not!

"Master, put down that pen. I have something a lot more fun and satisfying for you to pay attention to. Not to mention, your hand is far better suited wrapped around it than what you're holding right now," he said huskily from behind her. At least, he had kept the pretense of still being in her office for now.

 _This is how it always starts,_ Integra thought, annoyed. Seriously though, he could do better than that cheesy line. Even so, that sensual voice of his so intimately close wreaked havoc with her self-restraint. For all she cared, he could be talking about the weather and _still_ manage to make her feel all hot and bothered.

"Alucard, if you don't stop with this lame innuendo, the specific part of your anatomy you are referring to will get the attention it deserves…and _not_ in a good way," she threatened him with a stern voice.

A low purr came out of his mouth along with his next line. "I assure you, Master, anything you will do to it will be well perceived," he replied in a sinfully erotic tone, while he was starting to harden just by the sound of her voice.

 _Oh...yes, we have officially stepped into the land of no return,_ Integra mused, sighing deeply. Judging by his wicked smile and the look he was giving her, like she was a birthday present he couldn't wait to unwrap and play with, there was no way he was leaving her alone now; which was just ridiculous, considering all of this took part in her mind. He wasn't even there in the room with her…

"Do not start gloating so soon, servant. It's not even noon yet and you are being awfully energetic. Go back to sleep and stop bothering me!" Integra commanded with authority.

 _In fact, how about you never wake up again!_ she thought wryly. Seriously, she couldn't handle any more of him right now. Like trying to save England from bloodthirsty monsters, one of which was locked in her basement on probation, and picking constant fights with that Vatican prick was not enough to keep her busy. But, no, he had to have his candy when he wanted it like a five year old brat. Maybe a vacation was not such a bad idea, after all. She knew just where to go. She heard Australia was great in the summer. Integra could lie in the beach for hours with her favorite book, and he could suffer all kinds of hell under the scorching sun as far as she was concerned; _if_ he decided to follow her.

"Ah…but what better entertainment than bothering you, Master. Besides, if you are going to compare me to a five year old, may I remind you that it was you fantasizing about my candy a few minutes ago that lured me here? In the end, who's bothering who, Integra?" he returned with a Cheshire grin.

 _Oh, things are not looking good,_ she thought alarmed. He had actually dared to use her name instead of her title, meaning he was prepared to forget his position, placing her under him in rank, and more importantly… _under him_ – in all kinds of positions. That was supposed to be _bad_ , right? No, correction; it should piss her off. Then, why was she secretly starting to enjoy this? No, her heart racing was because she was getting angry, not because she was getting aroused by his words.

 _Get a grip on yourself and show him who's running this show!_ Integra commanded to herself. At least she hoped it was still her by the end of this insanity he called _entertainment_.

"Do not delude yourself, Alucard. The only thing I'm thinking about you is how to punish this clear disrespect of yours towards me. Who gave you permission to call me anything other than Master and invade my private thoughts?" she asked with a haughty tone.

 _Hmm…she is feeling the pressure already,_ he thought, amused. He knew exactly what to do to push her even more towards the edge.

Closing in from behind, he leaned towards her neck, and whispered close to her ear with a sultry tone. "How exactly do you plan on punishing me, Integra? Since it's taking you such a long time to think of a suitable torture, how about I help you? After all, you should know by now that I excel at that."

As expected, she shivered and almost moaned at that. But, he was not going to let her go that easily.

"Let me show you how it's done," he rumbled, voice thick with sensuality.

Before Integra had time to react, her world became dark. _He blindfolded me…the bloody bastard actually blindfolded me,_ Integra thought with shock. Now that was new. In all their previous little sessions, he was assertive and highly provocative, but in the end, it all had been suggestions and images created through illusion. Only this time, it felt real; so real that she had the thought, if she didn't find a way to stop him now, things were going to get really dangerous, really fast.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her hands to remove the silk scarf that covered her eyes, but as she was about to touch it, he caught them and pulled them behind her chair, securing her there still in a sitting position. When she tried to move them, she discovered that they, too, were bound together with something that resembled leather. Great, now all that left were her legs, and she would be completely immobile, unable to move even an inch. As she was about to protest, using a vocabulary that no respectable woman should ever use in her life, she heard his voice in her mind rather than with her ears.

"I have no intention of binding your legs, Integra. I have far greater plans for them and, even if you do manage to escape, running will only excite me more," he informed her with apparent excitement in his rough, hungry tone.

As he said that, she felt something wet stroking the left side of her neck and fangs grazing her collarbone. Her heart began racing again and she felt a warm tingling sensation between her legs. Damn him, but that vampire had a way with his tongue that should be declared illegal. The thought of her struggling obviously excited him, though. Then, how about she stopped making this easy for him and start playing a little mind game of her own?

"Then tell me your plans, vampire. But, make damn sure I am going to enjoy them, or else I'm going to chain you to your throne and make you watch while I bleed myself all over you. And you won't get to lick a _single_ drop," she taunted him mockingly.

 _This is unexpected,_ Alucard thought, surprised, taken aback from her reaction. She did indeed know a bit about torture after all. Not only that, but she was actually provoking him. Nice try, Integra, but he was going to make sure that by the end of this she would be screaming his name in ecstasy, all that delicious blood offered to him shamelessly. _  
_

Just visualizing it wrenched a groan out of his throat, made his teeth ache. But it was time to turn his attention back to his master, who had stopped struggling and was waiting patiently for his next move. Tricky, manipulative woman; even so, he wouldn't have it any other way. She was indeed worthy of being his Master.

He spread her legs apart with his knee, and leaned close to her ear, so he could continue their little game. A sharp hiss escaped her lips when his knee intentionally rubbed her core, so he drew back a little on purpose. A look of frustration immediately appeared upon her face.

"If you want more, all you have to do is ask," he teased her, chuckling, knowing all too well what was going on in her head.

Integra was starting to regret making that earlier comment. True, he had been startled for a moment, and she thought he would just fall all over her and devour her, but it had the exact opposite result. The bastard was playing with her, giving her a small taste, and making her work for more. She knew his intention was to make her beg, but hell would freeze over before she surrendered. Still, her treacherous body was slightly shaking and, without realizing it, she was already inching closer to his knee in an attempt to regain that wonderful friction between their bodies.

"Know your place, vampire. Don't think you have won yet," she bit back with what she hoped was a steady voice.

"And where would that place be, Integra? Here?" he murmured, sliding his hand across the column of her neck. A shiver ran through her at that.

"What about here?" Moving his hand down her ribs, his thumb stroked the underside of her breast through her shirt. A moan escaped her lips, but she refused to give him more, pressing her lips tightly shut.

"Or maybe _here_?" It was no more than a whisper, dragging across the sensitive skin of her neck, his hand sliding on the inside of her thigh, massaging the area painfully close to her aching flesh, one of his fingers brushing up her slacks over the source of her heat. Integra had pressed her lips so tight that they were bruising, so she could only whimper as he continued this sweet torture, never giving her what she needed.

 _Ah, what a tantalizing smell she is emitting,_ Alucard mused, enthralled, catching the aroma she was giving off in waves as he continued to caress her. Yet it was _not_ _enough_ ; what he wanted was to hear her voice hoarse from pleasure, making those moans in the throes of passion she was so desperately trying to avoid.


	2. Bees, Honey, and Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Face to Face" by Siouxsie and the Banshees.

_This is supposed to be a dream,_ Integra reminded herself slowly. It wasn't happening for real, so why was she resisting so hard, denying the impulse to let him do what he wanted to her and to hell with it? Clearly, her body had a mind of its own, and soon she was going to lose control of it. Now she was starting to sound like those pathetic heroines who had no other choice but to submit to the strong, dominating male like in the novels Seras was so fond of. The young Draculina had some serious issues for sure. Integra should probably have a talk with her about men. Like she was an expert! If she was, she would not be in this position right now. Maybe she should watch "Femme Fatale", or "Body Heat", or some kind of movie like that, and learn a few pointers. Her nonsensical thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hot breath scorching her neck; hence, proving her point that all resistance was futile.

Alucard listened to her inner dialogue with great amusement. He had a feeling that if he let her be, she could continue her debate until even she herself had forgotten what she was thinking of. He also made a mental note to have a talk with his fledgling about bees, honey, and bears. Given her ignorance, Seras was more likely to kill a man in her passion than make _sweet_ _love_. On second thought, that could prove to be highly entertaining.

Now he was the one getting lost in translation. Damn, it was contagious. Time for some action.

Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply at the smell that was driving him mad with lust. Obviously, Integra liked that as well, as she took a sharp inhalation of her own at his action. The clothes had to go, though. He wanted to touch, and lick, and tease all that luscious dark skin until it reddened and flushed from his attentions.

"I really love your choice of dressing, Integra. Especially...these ties you always wear," he murmured as he grabbed it and pulled her to him, squeezing a bit and making her struggle for breath. At the same time, he finally moved his hand from her thigh to her center and rubbed what he knew was already wet for him.

The suffocation, alongside what he was doing below her waist, almost made her climax right there, fully clothed, and without so much as minimum skin contact.

 _This is not good, this is definitely bad_ , Integra thought when she managed to catch her breath. If she was on the verge of exploding from just that, what was going to happen when he started touching her for real? This was a lost fight, and it was high time she manned up and admitted it. Okay, wrong wording here; it was high time she womaned up and admitted it. Now she was making new words for crying out loud. _But_ , she was right about the woman part, and she was damn well going to take advantage of it. If she was going down, she was taking him with her or on her or under her – but definitely _in_ her. After all, this was all a fantasy, and it was time she took an active part in it as well. _Right_. Of course, there was a little problem with that, she remembered painfully. Integra was still tied up and blindfolded. And judging by his little game with her tie, she was going to be that way for a long time. Clearly, the man liked the bondage stuff…

"Alucard, a man never makes a woman wait for too long. Or are you one of those types that are all talk and no action? Since you have gotten my hopes up this far, it would be extremely disappointing if you are not _standing up_ to the challenge," Integra provoked him with a sultry voice.

The woman had a way with words that could make a monk commit every sin known to man, much less a depraved devil like himself, Alucard thought. Even so, he had no intention of succumbing to her taunts and changing his pace. He wanted to savor her. _Slowly_. If she had objections to that…well, too bad. She was kind of tied up at the moment and couldn't go anywhere.

"Have you never heard of patience, Integra? You humans have a tendency to rush through life, that you never truly know its pleasures. Aren't you glad you have such an experienced teacher? I have a feeling that very soon you will be the one begging me to go slow." He made a rough sound, half-chuckle, half-purr, then released her tie to kneel between her legs. Leaning forward, he bit through her blouse, tearing up the fabric, and revealing her lush, covered in black lace breasts.

"Hmm…black. I would have expected something more preservative from my Iron Maiden, but I guess you aren't as innocent as you would like others to believe, are you, Integra?" he teased her playfully, his breath searing her skin.

Integra shivered, both from the cold air that hit her breasts as he uncovered the front of her body and the suggestive tone of his deep voice. Ah, yes, she had forgotten that a male's low, husky voice could be such a huge turn on for her.

"Does this excite you, vampire? I didn't expect you to be affected by such a simple matter as black lace," she mocked him in return.

"It's not the fabric, Integra, that makes my blood boil, but the why you choose to wear such undergarments. I know what you are thinking when you are coming out of the bath, with your skin all wet and flushed, contemplating what to wear underneath your clothes. You're thinking how a male would react undressing you, finding all this soft skin peeking underneath that lace. How his eyes would fill with approval and his hands would move to stroke your breasts, slowly lowering the cups and tasting your hot skin. I lie awake and see those images as clear as crystal; and the best part is knowing that the male you're thinking of is _me_." His voice was seduction itself, layered with triumphant undertones, as he lowered his head and did exactly what he had described.

Damn him, and his sneakiness! He had known all along about her bath ceremony. He had seen her put on the provocative underwear and touch herself intimately, thinking it was his hands doing the touching and his tongue the reason her skin felt wet instead of the drops of water that still lingered on her skin. If he had seen that much, then she had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

Still, his hand that cupped her breast felt so much better than in her imagination. His mouth was latched on to her left breast, making delicious suction motions, and his tongue was circling her hard nipple, wreaking havoc on her senses. What undid her, though, was his teeth grazing the sensitized skin underneath her breast, sliding upwards to put a little pressure to her nipple, before releasing it and doing the same to her right breast. A loud moan escaped her lips, and she thrust her body forward, eager to feel more of what his mouth did to her.

Integra tasted like wine, sweet and intoxicating, driving him mad with lust. How many tortuous, sleepless nights had he spent dreaming about what her skin tasted like, how perfect her breasts felt, and what kind of sounds she made while he pleasured her?

 _Too many,_ he thought bitterly, answering his own question. But after tonight, all of this was going to come to an end; because _she_ would be the one to come to his chambers seeking him to make this a reality.


	3. The Devil Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Tension" by The Karelia

"You can stop the pretense now, Integra. I can hear your erratic heartbeat, see your perfect skin covered in a fine line of sweat, smell the tempting fragrance of your arousal, hear your ecstatic moans," he whispered tauntingly, mere inches from her lips, sending her a mental image of her current state.

Integra was shocked at the decadent image he was projecting to her mind. Was that lustful creature really her? Her neck was thrown back, spine bent like a bowstring; her breathing was heavy, pieces of her shirt hanging from her body; and that black lace was pushed aside, revealing a fair amount of her breasts. She looked like a temptress, shamelessly beckoning her lover. How she desired to look into that bottomless crimson stare being held captive by the sight she presented.

"Alucard…" she gasped his name, laced with dark desperation.

Alucard felt the urgent need carved in her voice like a dagger cutting through his self-control. Those alluring lips, so painfully close to his, were making him impatient as well. He longed to be lost into her eyes, letting the hunger and desire reflected there merge with his own. He slowly removed the scarf covering her eyes, viewing it now as more of an obstruction. It had served its original purpose; awakening her primal instincts.

Integra slowly raised her lids, marveling at the sublime face she knew so well. Thin lips, insidiously curled, patrician nose, high cheekbones. Lastly, she met his glowing, scarlet eyes – eyes overflowing with ardent, all-consuming thirst. She felt his hunger dominating her completely.

"Too late…" A sigh spilled past her lips, utter surrender. Integra inched closer, eliminating the distance between them, until she felt his lips upon her own, smooth and soft and so hot.

Alucard succumbed to the fire he recognized burning in those pale blue eyes, her intense stare piercing through the depths of his darkened soul, rousing emotions long ago forgotten as their lips fused together. He tasted the nectar she was offering, felt the urgency behind her restraint. As their breaths mingled, he sampled the faint odor of cigar permeating him.

Integra was drowning in a perpetual swirl of sensations when she felt fangs penetrating her lower lip. Languorous, sinful intrusion. She gasped in pain mixed with pleasure, allowing his tongue and the coppery taste of blood to enter her mouth. Divine. She marveled in the erotic dance of tongues, allowing him to take charge of the kiss. Who would have ever thought just one kiss to be so rapturous, destroying any and all pretense of her previous indifference…?

Her breathing became labored, toiling inside her lungs. Alucard reached down, excruciatingly slow, slipped his hand inside her slacks, caressing her core, letting the wetness coat his fingers. He sank one long, cold finger inside her, tight walls swallowing it deeper, slick flesh pulsing around it.

Integra trembled. Shivers coursed through her body, from her nipples down to her abdomen, and lower, in places deep inside. Her walls convulsed around him until she could no longer separate reality from illusion. An euphoric sensation overwhelmed her, and she struggled for breath, feeling deprived of oxygen. She wondered if this was what pure ecstasy felt like, until immense, unadulterated pleasure overtook her, erased all thought from her mind.

Alucard gazed at the siren sprawled before him. She was uninhibited in her release, her entire body glistening from his attentions, the straining cords on her neck captivating him, driving him insane with need. He ached to taste the intoxication running through the swollen veins there, while he sought his own climax inside her welcoming body.

With rash, brusque motions, he ripped the leather binding her hands, lifted her from her chair, and threw her upon the desk, scattering documents and everything else around in the process. There was only the violent sound of tearing fabric before he plunged inside her fiercely. A deep, hoarse sound emanated from his throat, rumble of a moan. _Heaven_. If a creature such as he was ever to be allowed entrance to a place such as there, he was certain he was experiencing it at this exact moment. Then frenzied passion consumed him, eradicating everything but the female beneath him.

Integra was well aware of his infatuation with violence, yet she had never seen him in such a wild state before. Still bewildered by remnants of her earth-shattering orgasm, she had found herself being mauled by a rampaging beast. Before she could utter even a single word of fake protest, Alucard tore inside her with one powerful thrust, rekindling the feeling of ecstasy she had experienced but moments ago.

Forcing her eyes open with difficulty, she was rewarded with an image far too sensual for words to describe. He resembled a dark, fallen angel, made for risqué seduction. His hands were gripping her thighs with such force, he was sure to cause bruises; his clothes were disheveled, muscles clenching, laid bare for her to drown in their perfection, and his face…his face! It was lust unleashed, fangs gleaming, insinuating all kinds of carnal satisfaction. His eyes flashed with animalistic suggestion, shackling her in this hedonic join of their bodies.

While she was still snared by that glint in his eyes, his pace became more urgent, his features strained, perspiration licking at tight muscles. It became truly impossible to concentrate on anything other than the demand of her body. Integra was close, and so was he. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he half lifted her off the desk and leaned in, meeting her in the middle. She hissed with pleasure, nipples grazing against his chest, and she felt his tongue carve a wet trail along the underside of her neck. Integra was fully aware of his sinister intentions and, for the first time in her life, she craved them as well. Alucard may have domineered over her physically and mentally up until now, but in the end, she possessed the ambrosia that sustained him. She and she alone controlled this untamed beast.

"Bite me, vampire. Do it. Take me in you, as I have taken you within me." It was a low command, eyes gone dark with lust, voice straining, on the verge of apotheosis.

He obliged her at once, striking fast, no delay, canines sinking deep into her succulent skin, slowing his thrusts to an agonizing rhythm. That double, dangerously sweet invasion to her body sent her right over the edge. She reached the peak of inconceivable ecstasy, her body breaking down in spasms, his name a revered scream on her lips.

Feeling her body convulse under him, whilst the taste of her blood was so strongly ingrained in his mouth, triggered his own violent climax. Alucard carefully withdrew his fangs, letting her fall back, similarly to a puppeteer severing the strings holding her in place. He captured her thighs in a tight grip, nails scraping the soft flesh, and finally allowed his body to pursue the ultimate high, furiously pounding into her yielding flesh, roaring his release.

Integra was unable to avert her eyes from the sight he presented, poised above her. Pure male perfection. She had only seen him have this kind of reaction after massacre and mass annihilation, yet even then he didn't have this unadulterated, fierce joy carved upon his face.

Drenched in sweat, soaked in her alluring scent, completely spent, Alucard paused for a moment, seemingly lasting an eternity, entrapped inside her palpitating flesh. Regaining his usual composure, a highly suggestive grin on his lips, he leaned in close and whispered with a deep, guttural voice against her lips.

"If you wish for this to become a reality, you know where to find me…"

He disappeared from her sight entirely, leaving her fully dressed, sitting in her chair per usual, hands holding some papers that needed her approval, and wondering earnestly whose imagination had she just caught a glimpse of. His or, God forbid, hers? The former was understandable, even to be expected, but the latter... Could she honestly say that the dark haired, eternally damned creature left her completely unaffected? After all, this wasn't the first time her mind had conjured a forbidden but, and she would never admit this publicly, nonetheless desirable situation. Moreover, Integra had a foreboding feeling it wouldn't be the last.

A throaty chuckle, wreathed with stark amusement, echoed throughout the mansion, giving her the answer to the previous question she was so desperately seeking.


	4. You Think You're Smart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Kangaroo Heart" by Archie Bronson Outfit.

It had been a week since Integra had last seen or heard of Alucard. At first, Integra had been content with his absence, still confused as to how she should treat him after their last mental encounter. As the days went by, however, she had experienced a cyclone of strange and unwanted feelings. There was, of course, anger. How had he dared to toy with her in such a way, completely disrespect their master and servant protocol, and force his will upon her? Then, there was embarrassment. How could she had let herself respond in such a way, go as far as to crave what he had done to her mind and body? Finally, much to her dismay, there was longing, laced with irritation and frustration.

After that accursed incident, not a night had gone by without her subconscious mind replaying what had transpired between them, over and over and over again, only to wake up tangled into matted sheets, her body flushed, breathless, and _alone_. Those sleepless nights had a most undesirable effect on her usual steely composure. Hence, the tremendous amount of workload that awaited her now, due to her inability to concentrate on anything this past week. The most horrifying revelation though, had been to discover that all those dreams and feelings she was experiencing had been a product of her own imagination. How had she known this was true? Integra had called his name hoarsely countless times, during moments she refused to recall, and yet there was never a response. Alucard was always there to gloat with his arrogant smirk and suggestive eyes in the past. Yet now...only dead silence. The irony of that statement didn't escape her.

This intolerable, mind wrecking situation had to come to an end. Integra, most definitely, did _not_ lust after the damned creature. Thinking more clearly, it was obvious that _he_ was the one who desired her. _He_ was the one who had come to her with those sexually charged visions first. _He_ had filled her mind with all those sinful, decadent images of their bodies intertwined, lost in frenzied passion. She had just responded as any sexually deprived female would have when such a wickedly sensual being attacked her. With that thought foremost in her mind, Integra walked out of her office and headed towards the basement where his chambers were located. It was high time her disobedient servant learned the repercussions of his actions. Yes, she would seek him out, but for a whole different reason than the one he had so impudently suggested.

* * *

Outside the intricate, gigantic doors of his chambers, Integra paused for a moment.

 _Get yourself together, Integra. You can do this! You are the head of an entire institution that hunts down bloodthirsty monsters. It's not the first time this arrogant bastard has undermined your authority. But, by God, it will be the last time he does so!_ She repeated, for the millionth time, the mantra she had invented for every time he had disobeyed her, hoping this time would indeed be the last one, and pushed the doors open.

The room was covered in darkness, eerily quiet, as she stepped forward, reminding her of tales in which the unsuspected maiden entered the dangerous beast's den. Well, in this story, the beast was going to have his ass kicked by the maiden, she thought sardonically.

"Alucard, I know you are here. Stop wasting my time, and show yourself, servant," she ordered, voice steady and calm, unlike her inner turmoil.

A few candles flared, illuminating the spacious room in hypnotic lights, and a noise was heard from farther back, where his coffin was situated.

 _Oh bloody hell! It's still noon…of course, he would be asleep. What was I thinking?_ Integra berated herself, thinking that now the cynical prick would assume she had come seeking a…a lover's tryst.

A low, throaty chuckle reverberated through the room as the heavy cover of his coffin was pushed aside.

"Ah…Integra, how nice of you to visit. Are you disturbing my rest as punishment for all those sleepless nights you have been enduring lately? How cruel of you… You are well aware that it was neither my doing nor my intention," he taunted her, still lying comfortably on the soft, silky interior of his coffin.

Integra froze at the sound of his voice. It was deep, rumbling, and husky – the voice of a man who had just woken from slumber, calling for his lover. How he uttered her name, slowly, sensually, caused her to turn from frigid to liquid in an instant.

 _Wait a minute! He called me by my name again! Worse, he knows about my dreams!_ Integra mentally slapped herself, freed from whatever oral magic he was doing.

"You will address me properly, _servant_! As for the purpose of my visit, I expect a thorough explanation regarding your actions the previous week," she demanded haughtily.

"Very well, _Master_ … Do tell me, in which specific action of mine are you referring to? I seem to recall quite a few of them," he replied mockingly with a snicker.

"Do not play ignorant with me, Alucard. I am talking about your disturbingly inappropriate behavior in my office. And, for the love of God, get out of that damn coffin and look at me!" Integra bellowed the last sentence, her ire reaching its peak.

"Oh…forgive me, Master. I was under the impression that you were immensely pleased by my _behavior_. After all, a woman can feign many things, but I assure you, an orgasm is not one of them."

It was too caustic, openly mocking, but not what rattled Integra. His actions did. Alucard finally stood, leisurely stretched his long limbs, muscles flexing and unflexing before her eyes. For the second time within minutes, Integra lost any logical thought process, stunned by his disheveled appearance and allusive words.

Alucard wore his usual tight black pants, but he had discarded everything else except a white shirt, provocatively open, revealing the sculpted torso she so vividly remembered. As if that was not enough, he stretched, abdominal muscles clenching, making the contrast between his ivory skin and the black leather so painfully evident. Last time, through the haze of her passion, Integra had little time to appreciate all his male perfection, much less to explore his succulent skin, and now she found herself very inclined to do so.

Before she knew it, her mind had already conjured an image of this happening. Her hands were gripping his thighs, her lips were latched onto his neck, sucking the skin under his jaw down to the hollow of his neck. Her tongue slid across the juts of his collarbones, slowly tasting, teeth nibbling, making her way downwards in a straight line, reaching his navel, circling it and plunging her tongue inside. Her breath burned hot against his flesh, seeping into his natural coolness. At the sight of him stretched behind black fabric, she could not help but rub her cheek against him, moaning at the rough feel against her face.

Her stirring thoughts were interrupted by his laughter, knowing and husky. Crimson clashed with azure, daring her to deny what she had just fantasized about. Damn him! Integra grudgingly admitted that she had lost this battle. However, the war was far from over.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Alucard. The only reason I am _slightly_ responding to you is none other than the fact that you are the sole attractive male in this mansion. I am certain that, if I find the time to take a stroll outside, I'll be _heavily_ attracted to many men. You, on the other hand, have only showed interest in me, even though you go out fairly often. So who is addicted to whom, vampire? To prove my theory, from today onwards, you are confined in the dungeon, whilst I have a nice, relaxing break away from here!" she announced regally, storming out before he had a chance to make any retort.

* * *

"Walter…I decided to take some time off. Rearrange all of my appointments and clear my schedule for a whole week, starting effectively tomorrow," Integra calmly informed her loyal butler.

In all the years he had been working for the Hellsing family, this was the first time his young master had said something like that. Usually, her commands were along the lines of _Search and Destroy_ or something similar. The woman throve on action. And now, she wanted to take a break? Something was amiss but, in all honesty, after all she had been through, Integra deserved to be spoiled a little. Lately, she had trouble sleeping and could not concentrate on her work at all; although, Walter knew nothing of the reason behind it. Perhaps some time away might prove beneficial for her physical and mental health, after all.

"As you wish, Sir Integra. May I inquire about your destination?" Walter asked with a small smile.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't want to be too far away, in case anything happens and my presence is required. What do you suggest, Walter?" she asked the old male, feeling troubled.

"If I may, I hear it's lovely this time in Edinburgh. It's fairly close, and the architecture is magnificent – a very artistic city. I am sure it will be to your liking," he answered, that smile firmly etched on his face.

"Very well, Walter. Make the preparations. I depart tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp," Integra concluded, dismissing the butler.

When she was alone, she removed her glasses, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, exhaling softly. She did indeed need a vacation, the obvious reason, that undead thorn in her side notwithstanding. Integra only hoped she found the mansion in one piece upon her return. In order to ensure that, she took a blank paper and started making a list with specific instructions as to what _he_ was allowed to do and what not. She was far from naive. Confinement was certainly not enough to cease his mischief. He had ways…


	5. When the Cat's Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "High Heels" by Mando Diao

Integra had spent the last hour composing a list of orders the perpetual menace in the basement had to obey during her absence. Finally feeling satisfied with the outcome, she reread it for good measure, in order to ensure she had not forgotten anything crucial.

**Dear degenerate,**

You are not permitted to leave the premises of the mansion under no direct orders. Should you fail to comply, impalement will sound too light a torture compared to what awaits you. I believe you have heard of the talent show _Got to Dance_ before? Be prepared, for I will make you participate as a contestant with an outfit of my choosing!

You are not to communicate with me for any reason, telepathically or otherwise. That includes enticing dreams, seductive projections, or even suggestive phone calls. If you invade my mind even for a moment, you will be assaulted by an image of me wrapped in the arms of a very naked Legolas. For your information, I always carried a torch for the irresistible elf ever since I saw _Lord_ _of_ _the_ _Rings_ for the first time.

You are forbidden from harming physically or psychologically any inhabitant or visitor of the mansion as an outlet for your pent up frustration and ire. For all I care, you can slowly and agonizingly burn in hell until I return.

**Yours truly (dream on),**

**Integra A.K.A. your Master**

Well, that certainly ought to be enough. Surely, even he would not find a loophole in these conditions. He would be forced to wait patiently and grudgingly for her return, while she discovered the pleasures of _normal_ male company. She laughed evilly at that, just imagining his expression when she came back and informed him with every excruciating, little detail of her future wicked encounters with many representatives of the opposite sex.

Feeling overwhelmed with tiredness, Integra decided to call it a night and retire to her room. Without doubt, Walter would have taken care of all the trivialities of the trip, so the only thing left was to pack a suitcase. Entering her room, she went straight for her wardrobe only to realize, much to her dismay, that apart from provocative underwear – her dirty, little secret – Integra did not own even a shred of feminine clothing. Oh well, she could always go shopping upon her arrival without having to explain her actions to nosy servants. That was another reason she was delighted at the prospect of this travel. She would finally be _alone_. Oh the joy!

Content, she buried herself under the covers and allowed her body and mind to be pulled into a blissful, dreamless slumber for the first time in many days.

* * *

Alucard had been in a sour mood ever since Integra had thrown the _bomb_ in his face and disappeared from his sight. He had spent the last two hours contemplating and pacing around in his chambers – and he _never_ paced. Apparently, the aggravating female had a unique way of getting under his skin without his permission or knowledge, forcing him to behave in a most uncharacteristic manner.

 _It's not the first time this has happened..._ an irritating, treacherous voice mocked him. Alucard stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

It was, nonetheless, undeniably true. The last time had occurred a week ago when he had the itching urge to tease her a little, as usual. Yet, without his conscious consent, matters had progressed far beyond what he had planned upon intruding her mind. Alucard had no desire to discover how divine she looked, screaming her pleasure beneath him, lest he became further entrapped in this forbidden bond. That was exactly what had happened though, and now images of their wild passion continued to haunt him ever since. Not that she would ever know of it if he could help it. Damn his lack of control!

That was the hidden reason as to why he had refrained from having any kind of contact with her for the past week. It did nothing to cease the tortuous dreams that plagued him when he briefly rested, though. His only comfort was the knowledge that Integra was as much affected by his involuntary mistake as he was. Oh…the image she had conjured when she had stormed in his chambers and stumbled upon his semi-nude form. The daring, little harlot could put to shame many renowned courtesans of his time. He had used up every last ounce of his self-restraint not to pounce on her when she was so blatantly devouring him with those lust-filled, burning eyes. Then, she had done the unthinkable. Integra had accounted her obvious attraction to her lack of interaction with handsome males and had proceeded to remedy that by announcing she was going on a vacation. _Alone_. The nerve of her knew no bounds…

Feeling his blood boil hot, yearning for the release he had denied himself these past few days, Alucard made his way to the training area where many men of Hellsing's military staff were meticulously training at the moment. He roared his frustration at the infuriating woman, engaging in a heated battle with them, leaving the majority a bruised, bloody heap, moaning pathetically on the floor. Still, he was not appeased…

Perhaps a large consumption of blood would be enough to slake the thirst that ravaged his body. He hurried through the mansion's corridors towards the kitchen, even though, deep down, he knew his hunger would persist to torture him for the rest of the night – even if he drank himself to oblivion. Wretched, unwanted emotions… Alucard was certain now that there was no other explanation for his bizarre state of mind. After a century, the No Life King had returned to life…

* * *

Integra woke up with a jolt at the irritating sound of her alarm clock. Why she had chosen the main music theme of _Psycho_ was beyond her at this time. She made a mental note to change the disturbing melody as soon as possible. Integra had precisely two hours to get ready to depart. Walter had already taken care of everything, including passing the list she had made to her intolerable servant. No, she was not a coward. She just wanted to avoid a straining confrontation with Alucard, which would end with her being cranky for the rest of the day. She had made a decision to keep the arrogant prick out of her thoughts from now on – and she would be damned if she did not keep it.

Hence, she had taken her morning shower, eaten a healthy breakfast, and was now standing outside the huge manor, trying to calm a rather emotional Walter.

"Do not fret so much, Walter. I will be back before you even notice I am missing," she comforted the now teary-eyed elder male.

"I know, Sir Integra. However, I wish you would allow me at least to accompany you. You have never gone anywhere without me before, and I was sure this time would not be an exception," Walter pleaded, nearly sobbing.

 _I have never seen Walter at such a vulnerable state before. I wonder if males go through menopause as well. Such behavior is wholly uncharacteristic of him,_ Integra pondered, perplexed, almost immediately dismissing the ridiculous thought.

"It is time for me to leave in order not to miss my flight. I will call you as soon as I arrive at the hotel. Take care of everything while I am gone," she finished, staring at her loyal butler, eyes gleaming like raw metal.

Walter recognized the warning behind his master's words easily. _Take care of Alucard._ It served to subdue his emotions, somewhat. Seemingly composed, he bowed curtly, and bade her farewell.

"Have a safe trip, Sir Integra."

* * *

The entire travel had gone smoothly. After checking in at the luxurious hotel and informing Walter of her arrival, Integra decided to explore the magnificent city and maybe indulge in a little shopping spree. The buildings were indeed fine works of art, and the whole city gave off a long lost aristocratic vibe, exactly as Walter had described. Integra, for the first time in her life, took the time to appreciate the beauty that surrounded her, without having to cling to her gun like a raving lunatic, expecting raging vampires and infected ghouls to attack her from every possible direction.

As she was walking around, a display at a shop's window caught her attention. A very provocative, scarlet dress beckoned her shamelessly. Entering the shop, she asked the assistant – who magically appeared out of thin air – if she could try it on. The young woman smiled widely and showed her to the changing rooms with the appropriate size in mere seconds. Integra quickly discarded her usual suit and marveled at the silky feel of the dress upon her skin. It hugged her body enticingly, reaching just above her knees, with a deep V cut and an open back that exposed most of her dark skin. It was held on her body by two thick straps, tied around her neck and two thin straps in the back that were used instead of a bra to support her cleavage. The dress more than complemented her hidden curves, transforming her into the entrancing creature she had glimpsed through her vampire's eyes. She was instantly in love with the ruby masterpiece. Apparently, the female shared the same opinion, gasping with appreciation when Integra paraded in front of the mirror.

"Miss, you look absolutely stunning! May I pick some pumps to complete the image?" she asked tentatively.

Integra nodded her agreement, and the girl disappeared momentarily. She returned with the most amazing golden pumps Integra had ever laid eyes upon. They were peep-toes, laced with an intricate geometrical pattern, the shoes' red bottom identifying them as a famous Louboutin creation. Never before had she given special attention to what she wore as she was expected to hide her feminine features, but that didn't mean she never longed to act the part of being a woman once in a while. Now, she finally had the chance to do so.

The exquisite shoes fit perfectly with the crimson silk. Without even asking this time, the ever helpful assistant provided her with an envelope purse. It was a match made in heaven. There was really no need to hesitate. Taking out her wallet, Integra proceeded to the cash register. As she was about to exit the shop, having completed the purchase, she heard the woman call after her.

"Miss, perhaps you would like to change back to your original clothes? Not that I would mind, but it is still quite early for such an extravagant attire," she advised, obviously trying to contain her laughter.

Upon realization, Integra blushed madly and hurried back to the changing room, mumbling her thanks. She had a new found respect for shop assistants after that.

Immensely satisfied with herself, Integra returned to the hotel at late noon and ordered a light lunch. Tonight, she was determined to explore the nightlife the artsy city had to offer. With that thought foremost, she opened her personal laptop, and did a quick search on the most popular clubs here. One stood out above them all. _Club Noir_. A burlesque club that orchestrated erotic, scandalous shows six to four times a year in Glasgow, Edinburgh, and London. Much to her delight, there was a performance this very night. Integra could only imagine the faces of those Protestant Knights' stuck-up prunes if they ever learned of this. The Iron Maiden at a burlesque club…


	6. Why Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Sweet Troubled Soul" by Stellastarr

To say Alucard was pissed would be an understatement at this point. He had woken late this afternoon, only to discover his master mysteriously gone and a much offensive post-it on the lid of his coffin. Apparently, even the Angel of Death did not want to be face to face with him when he delivered the news of his master's absence. She had really done it…

Well, on second thought, that was his master. It would not be half as interesting if she were to act like an obedient little puppet. A spark of amusement cracked through his pissy demeanor, and he let a sly grin adorn his face. _Hm_. If she wanted to play a game of cat and mouse, he would certainly oblige her.

_Run as far and as fast as you can, Integra, but I will be the one to catch you in the end._

The conniving witch had been most thorough in her restricting orders. Well, if he could not even move a finger, there were others who could; and he knew exactly where to find them. With that thought on his mind, he exited his chambers, passing through the walls, and heading towards his destination two floors up.

* * *

"My mignonette, we are finally alone…" Pip wiggled his brows, dripping with salacity, lunging towards the object of his not-so-secret fantasies.

Seras faked to the right in order to avoid an arm ready to circle her waist. "You pervert! Sir Integra may not be here, but my master surely is, and his senses are far more acute than you would ever guess."

"Oh, come on, mignonette. Right about now, Alucard must be mopping around, missing Integra terribly, or beating the hell out of my men, trying to vent his anger for the exact same reason. He will never know…" Pip almost whined, trying again to catch any part of her tempting body without much success.

"My master would never mope around as you so insultingly put it, but the second guess could be quite accurate. Maybe we should go check on the men…" Seras reeled back, half-worried about her master's possible, current mood and half-annoyed by Pip's ministrations.

Pip's exasperation reached its zenith. "They are grown men, mignonette. They knew the dangers when they agreed to work for Hellsing. Do not belittle their courage and pride by acting like a mother hen, trying to shelter her young from the big, bad vampire. I am sure they can manage…"

He was starting to hate Alucard with a passion. Was not Integra enough? Now he had to have Seras' full attention as well? Damn undead thorn in his side…

"I-I suppose you are right… _But_ , if anything happens to them, I am holding you solely responsible, Mr. Bernadotte," she threatened seriously, using his last name, something she hadn't done in a while, since they had first started dating.

"Why would I be the only one responsible, mignonette? If something does indeed happen to them, then it's only logical to blame the actual perpetrator; in this case, Alucard. You are being unreasonable, mon petite fleur." Pip tried to reason with her, wincing when he heard her calling him by his last name.

"Agh, can you please drop the ridiculous nicknames, Pip? I swear, as time goes by, you are becoming worse and worse with your sugary endearments." Seras made a grimace of distaste then stared at his groin intently, putting more emphasis in her next words. "I cannot punish my master for his actions, as you well know it, so I will vent all of my anger on you, for not heeding my advice to check on them. Trust me, you will not like the consequences…"

A sly smirk curling his lips, Pip found her threat rather cute than daunting. "Oh, you would not do that, mignonette… I know for a fact that you more than enjoy playing with Mr. Happy." Hips twisting playfully, he began his stalking anew.

"If you don't stop with the lame innuendo your…Mr. Happy will find himself without a playmate for a really long time; _so long_ that you might consider changing his name into Mr. Unhappy!" she bit back venomously, satisfied at the look of horror her words caused to spread on his face.

"Fine, I surrender, mignonette, you win. We will go check on the ladies if it will make you calm down." Pip sighed, though still clung to sliver of hope. "But, first, can I have a reward for being such a good boy?"

Seras eyed him warily, warning in her voice. "Do not push it, Pip."

"A little kiss is all I ask, mon cur," he all but begged sweetly.

"Oh, what am I to do with you?" Seras chuckled, unable to stay mad at him when he pulled such an adorable face. "One kiss and that's it, you lecherous jerk."

"You may call me all that, but you secretly like this side of me, don't you, mignonette?" Pip's mouth split in a self-assured grin. It appeared her concession brought back his spunk and brazenness.

"Ridiculous males and their humongous egos," Seras muttered, her pique resurfacing, but she did let him pull her closer for a quick kiss.

Before she had time to react, his arms snaked around her waist, pressing her against him, molding her body against his. Teeth nipped and nibbled on her bottom lip, teasing the soft flesh, flaying her embarrassment. Feeling a bit promiscuous, Seras welcomed the sensual assault, allowed Pip to grip her thighs, and push her up against the wall behind them, legs curling around him, slinking and rubbing herself all over him. A moan spilled into his mouth, tangled with his tongue, riding on the moment, and Pip chuckled, urging her on.

It was not to be. Another deep chuckle lanced through the haze, made the corners of Seras' lips upturn in a kinky smile, only to freeze when she realized it hadn't come from the man she was grinding and panting against.

Seized by panic, she pushed Pip away, and searched the room with frantic eyes. "M-master, what are you doing here?" she stammered, trying to lower her skirt.

"Of all the places you could be, why did you choose this one?" Pip cursed Alucard, his words one groan of dissatisfaction, realizing his little tête-à-tête with Seras had been rudely interrupted. The fanged prick had an uncanny ability to appear when he was least expected, in the most compromising of moments. He had hoped this day would not include a cold shower but, yet again, he had been proven wrong. One day, he was going to make the vampire pay for all of his sufferings…

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you, lowly human. Besides, you would have ended up taking a cold shower regardless of my interference, isn't that right, Draculina?" Alucard materialized in front of the disgruntled pair, blasting Pip with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Seras turned all shades of red at that, hiding her blazing face in her hands. Pip stared incredulously at the tall, dark creature, more concerned about the insult. Shame was an emotion he was never acquainted with.

"And how would you know that? I'll have you know I was doing pretty well before your unwanted interruption," he ground out, a little sullen, and a lot more accusing.

"How naïve you are…" Alucard taunted, adding salt to the wound. "If you cannot even judge how far along a female is willing to let things progress then I truly pity you."

Pip's complexion took on an angry hue of red. Cheeks aflame, Seras decided to intervene, for both of their sakes. "U-um, can we please stop this embarrassing conversation, Master?"

"Very well, fledgling." Alucard sighed, though it was a sound of amusement. "I would not have even started this conversation if it wasn't for the ignorance of your chosen bed partner. Honestly, I thought I had taught you better, Draculina. Ever the disappointment, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't talk to her that way. She is a very delicate, young lady, and I expect you to behave accordingly towards her," Pip cut in on Seras' behalf, offended.

"You do realize you referred to her as a brainless female fit only for decorative purposes?" Alucard's grin turned sinister when Pip stared at him, dumbfounded. "When you said _accordingly_ , did you mean the same way you treated her a few moments ago? I have a feeling you would not be pleased if I proceeded to act like that towards her; although, I am sure the same would not be said for her…"

"You – you…sexual harassing freak!" Pip sputtered, pushing Seras behind him on instinct, but she wouldn't have it.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is…" Seras remarked, coming between them, and ending this charade.

"Very aptly put, fledgling." Alucard hummed, pleased with her, but flung a sardonic grin towards Pip. "Now, seeing as there is no point degrading myself even more, conversing with a brainless moron, I will explain the reason for my presence, in small, simple sentences, as to be easily understood. Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself."

"Why you…" Pip started, indignation seething in his blood.

"Shut it, Pip," Seras warned, hissing dangerously, and he had to restrain himself.

"As you well know, our master has abandoned her post and gone on a frivolous trip, completely disregarding her work and responsibilities," Alucard announced with a serious expression, all prior shenanigans forgotten.

Seras blinked once. "Um, master, she just went on a one week vacation. She redistributed her duties to the staff and gave prior notice. I don't see a fault with her actions," she explained cautiously.

Alucard's brows knit into a scowl, utter displeasure. "Nonsense, Police Girl. A leader does not have time for such childish endeavors, and certainly, not _my_ master. If she were in my time, she would be declared unfit to rule and be decapitated for putting her personal needs above her subjects."

"Oui, but this is the twenty-first century, Alucard, not the Middle Ages. The woman deserves a little reprieve from all the craziness around here." Pip followed after Seras' example, more concerned with pleasing his lover than her bastard of a master. Seras' subsequent adoring smile boosted his ego.

"If you do not have something intelligent to say, I suggest you keep quiet."

Alucard's scathing retort made the goofy expression on the Frenchman's face falter. Seras patted Pip's arm as Alucard raved on, unimpressed, adamant on his beliefs.

"As I was saying before I was so needlessly interrupted, she swore an oath when she inherited the position from her father, to be the head of Hellsing; and I will make sure she acts befitting the title, consequences be damned. I am already damned as it is, so I do not see how it could affect me any worse," he concluded dryly.

Pip exchanged a resigned glance with Seras. "Fine, fine, we get it. So why are you telling _us_ all this?" he asked, deciding to stop protesting and agree with the overbearing vampire if it would make him leave them in peace sooner.

Alucard's deviant grin foreboded nothing good.

"Because, you, my dear pawns, are going to assist me in reminding Integra of her duties, by following her and bringing her back home, seeing as she has forbidden me from having any kind of contact with her or leaving the mansion."

Silence reigned supreme. Crimson glared, like melted blood, bearing the promise of torture and pain. Pip and Seras shivered, deluged with fear, dreading the consequences if they did not comply with his absurd plan.

Seras now fully understood the cursed part of being a vampire. She exchanged a knowing glance with Pip, and they both sighed, certain that Sir Integra would not like this one bit.


	7. Woman In Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Secret" by The Pierces

Integra decided she had made the right decision in choosing this specific club for her entertainment. The place was full of women dressed like cabaret girls form past decades, with frilly underwear, corsets, and feathers, and men dressed in tuxedos. All in all, an air of anonymity was dominant, creating the perfect environment for what she had in mind of doing. She made her way to the bar, choosing a dark corner to enjoy the show, and ordered her drink.

On the stage, there was a woman, fully dressed, dancing provocatively, and behind her, a man acting as if he was orchestrating her movements. Integra soon realized the show was about an abusive lover, controlling silently his partner like a puppeteer. The woman's dance was exquisite, slowly revealing her sensuous body to the audience, all the while trying to escape her master's bonds. The irony of this did not escape Integra. The performance ended with the woman finally gaining her freedom by killing her master, only to die as well without his guidance. Enthralled by the magnificent act, she didn't notice when a man slowly approached her, until she heard a deep, husky voice very close to her ear.

"Are you enjoying tonight's show?"

Startled by the foreign voice, she turned around to face cool, green eyes staring at her intently.

"Yes, I am quite taken with the act," she answered truthfully.

A slow smile appeared on his lips. "Am I correct to assume this is your first time attending such an event?"

"You are correct in your assumptions, Mr…?" Integra nodded, lips tilting in a half-grin, feeling the need to know the man's name. It was not often an attractive, live male expressed an interest in her, and she was determined not to let this chance go. Yes, he was attractive – tall, with dark hair, well-build from what she could ascertain, and he had the most amazing, searing green eyes she had ever seen – eyes that were focused on her and her alone for the moment with a flattering intensity. She decided then that she would indeed play this dangerous game with a stranger, if only to feel what most women consider natural by her age – attraction, desire, want.

"Please, there is no need for formalities here. For you, just Duncan –" His smile turned to a smirk, full of satiety, masculine pride after her onceover.

The small grin on Integra's face transformed into a promiscuous smile. "It's a pleasure, Duncan. I am Integra," she introduced herself, following his example, gaze never straying from his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Integra." Duncan took her hand in his and raised it to press a light kiss on her knuckles, lips barely gliding against her skin.

Integra chuckled coyly. "Ah…a gentleman. How rare." Quite old fashioned and very endearing, she had to admit.

"Amongst other things." An impish grin tugged on the corners of his mouth, morphing her chuckle into laughter.

"So, what brings a lovely creature such as yourself at a place like this?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Are you not here as well? Surely, you would not have come if it was such an abhorrent place?" she retorted, daring to flirt with him.

"You would be surprised with the places I choose to frequent, Integra. Let's just say, though, I am rather fond of this mysterious and alluring atmosphere."

Integra indulged his teasing with a short, dry laugh. "I can relate to both statements."

"Your accent betrays you are not from around here. London?"

Integra was mildly impressed with his deductive skills. "Again, correct. Quite the intuitive type, aren't you?"

"No, just merely observant." He shook his head, mischief flashing in his gaze. "When I find something that interests me."

 _Oh_. He was _good_. Integra's grin turned coquettish, more than a little pleased.

"What else, pray tell have your keen powers of observation discovered about me?"

"Well, fair lady, they tell me you do not make it a habit of conversing with strangers just for the sheer pleasure of it. So, please tell me, why have you decided to do so with me?"

Something in his tone, the way he phrased this, slightly mocking, alerted Integra to the fact that he'd probably guessed the answer. Again.

 _Of all the men here, I had to chance upon the curious gaze of Mr. Duncan_ _Mcsomething_ , Integra thought, amused.

"Don't you get tired of always knowing the answers, Duncan? Whatever shall you do if you find a question to which you do not have the answer for?" she taunted him, strategically avoiding to reveal more, but he seemed determined to win this game.

"I would be genuinely _intrigued_ , Integra."

_Curiosity killed the cat, Duncan._

* * *

Seras and Pip were exhausted. After Alucard's bold declaration, they had booked a flight, not bothering to even pack a suitcase, and had rushed to the airport. The flight alone had been a living nightmare for Seras. Being confined in a coffin several feet above ground was not her ideal traveling arrangements. After landing, they had spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to convince an obstinate Walter to reveal the location of Sir Integra's hotel. The old butler had conceded only after Seras agreed to help him test try some new, dangerous equipment he had been experimenting on, much to Pip's dismay. Then, they had arrived at the hotel only to find out she had already gone out for the night.

"Mignonette, maybe we should retire for the night and continue our search tomorrow?" Pip suggested without much expectation.

Seras all but bared her fangs at him, clearly frustrated.

"No, Pip! Weren't you in the same room when my master paid us a visit, oh, I don't know, a few hours ago?" Exasperation bled into her voice as she paced back and forth, almost manically. "He _will_ have our heads if we are not back with Sir Integra tonight – literally! Or worse, we will beg him to do so. Trust me when I say this, he can be _very_ creative when the situation calls for it…"

A shiver crawled down her spine at the mere thought, but Pip was more irritated than afraid.

"Fine! So, what do you suggest we do now, mignonette? Search every fucking club in Edinburgh in hopes of finding her?"

Seras' brows furrowed at his daftness, more like male egotism. "Let's hope it will not come to that, but _yes_ , if we have to! For now, let's just search her room for possible clues, Dr. Watson."

She fixed him with a pointed stare, willing him to get a clue, but it was lost on the Frenchman.

 _Damn you, Alucard! I swear, when this is all over, I am putting leeches in your coffin! See if you like having_ your _blood sucked out by disgusting pests!_ Pip simply held no regard for his life, severely underestimating Alucard's bloodthirsty tendencies.

"I think this is the room we are looking for." Seras pointed at the second door on their right as soon as they reached the correct floor. "I would open it myself, but I doubt the hotel manager would appreciate a broken door, so if you don't mind doing the honors, Pip? I am aware you possess the skills required," she more ordered than asked.

Pip obeyed, albeit grudgingly, and in less than two minutes, the door was wide open.

"Handy." Seras whistled, impressed, awarding him with the first true smile he had seen in hours.

"Always at your disposal, m'lady!" Pip chirped merrily.

Apparently, Integra had not spent much time in the room, as it was surprisingly pristine. The only mess was some paper bags scattered near the bed and her discarded clothes on the bathroom floor.

"I am guessing she went shopping," Pip remarked dryly.

Seras merely sighed. "Sometimes, Pip, I think my master has really hit the mark with you."

"Whatever do you mean, mignonette?" Pip frowned, confused.

Another weary sigh spilled from her lips. "Your previous comment just stated the obvious. If you don't have anything intelligent to add, shut up."

 _Great, now she's copying that undead bastard! Next, she'll start wearing fedora hats and long coats! Oh Lord, what sins am I paying for now? Wait, don't answer that…_ Pip cursed, fearing divine punishment for all his past indiscretions.

Meanwhile, Seras had noticed Integra's laptop on top of the wooden desk and was reaching for it. Luckily, it was only on sleep mode, and Integra hadn't bothered to put a password. A loud squeal escaped Seras' lips when she scanned the screen, and she quickly motioned for Pip to join her.

"No, she wouldn't dare…" he murmured as soon as he saw what had startled Seras so much.

"Um, I think she would Pip," Seras argued, coming out of her original shock. "I mean, think about it, if anyone deserves to have some fun it's Sir Integra, and this is the last place anyone would have thought to search for her, so that kind of makes it ideal."

Pip couldn't really argue with her logic. "Well then, my mignonette, I suggest we hurry before she does something that'll definitely put Alucard in a killing rage. I, for one, would not like to be the one to tell him his master has the potential to be the next Dita Von Teese."

"I will not argue with you on this one."

* * *

Two pairs of wide eyes roved over the dimly lit club and its patrons curiously – one with nostalgia and the other with open shock.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Pip chuckled, until he was elbowed quite forcibly by Seras.

"We'll talk about these _memories_ at a later time, Mr. Bernadotte," Seras threatened, resuming her search for a hint of Sir Integra's presence.

 _When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?_ Pip wondered. _Never…_ replied a treacherous little voice inside his head. _Thanks for the support_! Pip cursed his alter ego or whatever it was.

"There!" Seras exclaimed suddenly, dragging Pip out of his mental battle with his inner self.

"Whe –" Pip didn't manage to finish his sentence. His jaw fell open in shock when he focused on the spot Seras was pointing.

At the edge of the bar, Sir Integra was talking with an attractive man, dressed in a highly provocative, scarlet creation. What was even more shocking was the enticing smile she was directing at said male.

"Um, mignonette, let's not give a full detailed report when we get back. I have grown rather attached to the few years I have left in this earth _and_ my remaining body parts," Pip begged Seras.

"Yeah…let's not." Seras nodded, although, she had a terrible feeling nothing would escape her master's attention.


	8. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "That ain't my sweet love" by The Royal We

_Think, think, think, Seras! There has to be some way to convince Sir Integra to leave this_ establishment _and return to Hellsing HQ without much bloodshed. Yeah, who am I_ _kidding? If she doesn't shoot us to death for interfering with her vacation, then master will obliterate us for sure when he learns what happened during said vacation. We're doomed!_ Seras massaged her pounding temples then turned to her partner in crime for help, desperate. Pip, undoubtedly, had more experience than she in such matters. Much to her dismay though, the Frenchman's attention was focused elsewhere for the moment, earning him a good smack on the head.

Caught off-guard, Pip yelped in pain, stroking his abused scalp. "What did you do that for, mignonette?"

"You _really_ need me to explain? You. Perverted. Peeping. Tom." Seras swung her fist toward him, making quite a menacing sight despite her petite stature. "Soon, people will have to swim to get out of here due to the amount of your drooling! I suggest you close your mouth and focus on our current predicament… _if_ your face doesn't want to get acquainted with my fist." She all but growled the last sentence.

"Oui, oui, calm down, my sweet Seras. I did not mean to stare…but look at them! This place is full of women dancing half-naked! You can't blame me for being a little bit distracted…" Pip held his hands up, smiling nervously.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help but mutter under his breath. "If you didn't give me the cold shoulder treatment so often, I wouldn't be looking at other women now…" He, also, didn't account for vampire hearing.

"Mr. Bernadotte, when we go back home, we _will_ have a very long discussion regarding your behavior _and_ your ADD problem!" Seras vowed with vehemence.

Pip visibly blanched. _Alucard, this is all_ your _fault in the first place. I hope Integra neuters you with a pair of rusty, old scissors!_ Strategically deciding not to utter another word on this particular matter, he pointed towards the direction of Integra and her beau.

"Um, mignonette, perhaps we should continue this discussion later." _Or never_. "If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I think Sir Integra is about to sign our death warrants…" he deadpanned.

"What do you mean, Pip?" Seras turned to zone in at where he was pointing, confused. As soon as she did, the meaning of his words hit her like lightning. Her face took on a stricken expression and paled even more than usual.

"No. _No_. You don't think she'd dare…" Seras whispered, her stomach tied in knots, refusing to believe this.

"Oh, something tells me that she would, mignonette," he ground out in a grave tone.

They watched with trepidation as the handsome man led Integra to the dance floor, sealing their fates in his ignorance.

"We are screwed…" Seras lamented, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Joking had always been Pip's defense mechanism. "And not in the way I had in mind."

"Give it a rest, lover boy! We have more serious problems than your insatiable libido!" Seras whined miserably. "We need to do something or we'll never live to see another day when master learns another male touched Sir Integra…even if it was for a harmless and innocent dance," she more cried than spoke.

"Mignonette," Pip interrupted her incoherent tirade. "I completely agree with you on the part of our impending torture and subsequent death, but you seem to be mistaken on a few things. Firstly, you are not even seeing the sun as it is, and secondly, I would not use those adjectives to describe what they are about to do…"

"I swear, Pip, one more word, and my master's repercussion will not be a problem for you anymore…" Seras threatened him, her own fear forgotten for a moment.

Pip blinked. "Why would it not –" Her words finally struck him then. A fool and a chatterbox he may be, but certainly not a suicidal idiot. Having one vampire enraged with him was truly scary, but two? Downright terrifying…

"Assuming you have learned your lesson, and will _not_ be making any more offensive remarks in the future, what do you suggest we should do now?" Seras gazed at him, the blue of her eyes dim yet bright, hopeful that the Frenchman would have some insight on the mess they were dragged into.

"Lesson duly noted, mignonette." His lips stretched into a tight smile. "As for how to approach this delicate matter, I still have no clue. What I do know is that we are attracting unwanted attention, standing in the entrance like statues, especially seeing as we are definitely overdressed for the occasion. I think the best thing to do is mingle and wait for an opportune moment to snatch Sir Integra away."

Seras stared at him agape. "What do you mean _snatch_ her away? Surely, you aren't proposing to abduct her, are you?" she hissed.

"Well, I am sure that's what Alucard would have done had he been here, so why not?"

The way Pip shrugged, almost nonchalantly, was the last straw.

"Are you completely insane, out of your fucking mind, stark crazy?" Seras screeched at him, causing a few heads to turn toward them. Her voice lowered to rumbling frequencies.

"In case you have forgotten, she can be as terrifying as my master – if not even more so…since she can order _him_ around. And she is the one paying you!"

"Fine!" Pip snapped, equally angered. "So what do _you_ suggest we do then, mignonette? 'Cause, honestly, I am running out of ideas here, and the prospect of migrating to the Equator sounds really enticing right now!"

A blonde brow rose mockingly.

"Why the Equator? You know that my master, unlike myself as you pointed out earlier, has no problem being in the sun, you moron! If you want a last few moments of peace before he finds you – _because he will_ – I would suggest a place where you would enjoy yourself and be lost in all the kinds of sins you seem to be so fond of!"

She was so close that Pip could feel her rage lashing at his skin, taste its heat on his lips.

"Then I can die in peace…because all I need is right here beside me!"

He was breathing hard and staring into her eyes with such intensity that she melted, forgot all about the crowd around them and their mission.

"Oh, you – you insufferable man!"

Her arms wound around his neck as Pip drew her body against his, lips meshing hotly for one long kiss, deep and full of tongue.

"Seras," he murmured, nibbling her jaw. "Let's dance."

Moving her body against his, Seras gave in, letting her worries disappear for just a few minutes.

"Mmm, yeah, for now let's just do what _we_ want."

* * *

Integra was reveling in the attention the handsome male was showering her with. It made her want to tease and seduce him like any other woman would in her place…and so she did.

"Since you seem so intent on unraveling the mystery of me, and I am feeling quite generous tonight, Duncan, I shall indulge you this one time and reveal something regarding my preferences." She provoked him with her words, smiled under her lashes. Sultry. Luring. "I do believe that actions speak louder than words, and this environment certainly endorses that. Careful not to disappoint me now…"

His laughter came husky and pleased. "Disappointing you is the last thing I would wish for this night, my fair lady."

His gaze never leaving hers, he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. His lips stroked the sensitive skin of her wrist, made her shiver…once, twice. Then he proceeded to take her drink, depositing it on the bar, and his arm coiled around her waist, his fingers dipping low to rest languidly on her hipbone.

"Shall we dance?" He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, hot breath scorching the skin below her earlobe.

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that very much."

Integra shivered again, allowed him to lead her into the crowd of writhing bodies, moving under the slow, sensuous sounds of a saxophone.

Finding a seemingly more exclusive spot at the edge of the dance floor, he tugged at her waist, pressing her body against hard muscle and heat. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin. With a sigh on her lips, Integra melted against him. Duncan's fingers burned the bare skin of her lower back, massaging her tortuously slow as he moved with the confidence of an expert. She soon lost herself in his touch, failing to notice two very familiar figures approaching stealthily from behind in the guise of another dancing couple.

* * *

Walter was staring at Alucard with discomfort; Alucard was smirking at Walter with satisfaction. It was…a staring contest – until finally the old butler broke down and gave in.

"Excuse me, master Alucard, but I was under the impression that a conversation included words exchanged between the participating members. I am not sure what exactly you are trying to accomplish by giving me the silent treatment… However, I have duties I must attend to, so please excuse me," he announced regally, dismissing the other male, and turning to leave.

"Always as stiff as a log, old friend." Alucard laughed, the sound wicked and taunting, stopping the butler in his tracks. "I merely tried to give you the initiative to explain why you let our beloved master leave without protection or supervision outside of our reach. She is certainly accomplished… However, the world is still dangerous, and she is a lone female away from home."

Walter stiffened but didn't lose his nerve.

"I am sure Sir Integra is capable of handling herself adequately. Furthermore, she is sensible enough not to take any unnecessary risks or involve herself with shady characters," he replied haughtily.

"I would beg to differ, Walter. According to my sources, right now she is engaging in frivolous conversation and planning to do more than that in some dodgy night club of questionable clientele."

Alucard didn't even wait for Walter's reaction; he disappeared, leaving the poor butler fidgeting and running for the phone in search of his master. In the privacy of his chambers, the Count cackled almost manically.

"Your bleeding heart will be your downfall, my sweet Integra. Surely, you do not wish to upset your faithful servant, consecutively causing him unnecessary distress, which will result in an early death…"

It was a dubious plan, one that befitted him more that his initial course of action. He knew, of course, not to rely on the spineless duo he had sent after her, and he was proven right once more. Judging from the disturbing images flowing from his fledgling's mind, they were doing a very poor job indeed. His assistance was most certainly required immediately.

_Soon, very soon, Integra, you will be running back to me…_


	9. Deception Thy Name Alucard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Death" by White Lies

Integra was wrapped around Duncan's body under the hypnotic atmosphere when she noticed something disturbing within her line of vision. That _something_ was a couple immersed in a similar position she was at the moment…which was fine on its own. What disturbed her was how familiar the forms of the couple seemed to her.

 _No, it can't be… I must be imagining things due to lightheadedness or I've had too much to drink and I am now hallucinating!_ She tried to think of any other possible excuse, except the painfully obvious one…that the male and female a few steps away from her awfully resembled Seras and Pip…which they _were_.

 _That sneaky, manipulative son of a bitch!_ she fumed, enraged. Once again, he had found a way to thwart her plans. _Well, not yet, not if I can help it, you conniving bastard!_ Integra refused to throw in the towel so easily.

Focusing her attention back to her dancing partner, she reached up to whisper in his ear. "Have you heard of Cinderella's tale, Duncan?"

"Of course I have, Integra. Are you insinuating that when midnight comes you'll turn into a servant girl, abused by her evil step-family?" he joked, intrigued by her strange question.

She hummed, gazed up at him smiling. "Perhaps…would you be terribly disappointed if I did?"

"No." He shook his head, chuckling. "This is a place where people put on masks and disguises and pretend to be something they are not or do things they would never dare even utter aloud normally. It happens once every few months; this terrible, yet exquisite magic. I suppose this was the true meaning behind your question? Would I be disappointed to discover you are not what you appear to be tonight?"

"Very perceptive, Duncan. You never cease to surprise me with your insight, and that does not happen often." Integra chuckled with him, satisfied by his answer. "I am afraid though, our time draws near. I must leave, lest my magic wears off and our delightful meeting gets stained with the foul odor of reality."

She then took a small step back, leaving his toned arms.

"That is an interesting allegory you used for our undesired parting, Integra… _the foul odor of reality._ From my experience, that would be death, lovely one. Is that what you are referring to?" he retorted, reluctant to let the matter and the beauty get away so soon.

His reply made Integra stiffen; she went utterly rigid. _This man knows something…it can't be all lucky guessing on his part. Who are you really, Duncan?_ She narrowed her eyes on him and cursed her employees' arrival for not allowing her time to investigate Duncan's origins and intentions.

"Do not be so alarmed, Integra. I am afraid I have become rather cynic and jaded due to my line of work. It does not take a lot for a person to change when he is surrounded by tragedy and death, and I have been bathing in despair for quite some time now. I guess this time it is I who have broken the illusion, no?" he asked with a sad smile.

Strangely, Integra believed his words, even hoped to meet him again in the near future. "You are a mysterious man, Duncan. Possibly dangerous, too. Yet, I find myself strangely drawn to you, despite your elusive nature. I would not have wished our conversation to end like this, but I must leave. Farewell, Duncan. It was truly a pleasure."

 _Great, now I am attracted to a tall, dark, mysterious male with a penchant for mystery, whom I'm probably never going to see again. Familiar much? What is it with me? I think I am genetically defected… There must be a gene in my D.N.A. pool making me susceptible to men with unhealthy pasts and uncertain futures._ She sighed, oozing dejection. _I swear, when I find the ancestor in my genealogical tree responsible for this, I'll make Alucard resurrect him just so I can kill him again myself._ Lost in her quirky musings, Integra missed the cryptic glint in her new acquaintance's eyes and his parting words as he was watching her retreat.

"Till we meet again."

* * *

"Pip?" Seras' demanding tone almost destroyed the bubble of temporary bliss he was floating in, _almost_ being the key word.

"Mmm, yes, mignonette…what is it?" He practically purred at her, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, tightening his hold, as if he could keep her in his arms forever through sheer will alone.

"Where is Sir Integra?" Her voice rang louder this time, her demand more insistent.

"Right over ther–" Pip jerked back, bemused, scanning the room quickly, only to come to the same conclusion as his beloved vampire. A barrage of French curses spilled out of his mouth when he realized that Sir Integra had indeed managed to escape them.

"Now what, Pip?" Seras seemed…frightened, and that kicked him into gear.

"Well, mignonette, the man she was…socializing with is still here, so I am guessing maybe she went back to the hotel?" At least he hoped to God that was what had really happened. Any other alternative was a traumatizing scenario.

"Only one way to find out." With a defeated sigh, Seras took his arm and dragged him towards the exit.

As they passed by, the strange male that had caught their employer's attention for the majority of the night, bowed to them in mock respect and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

 _What the hell was_ that _all about?_ was the silent question running through their minds as they made eye contact with each other.

* * *

Back at the hotel's reception, Integra was informed that a message was left for her from a Mr. Walter C. Dornez. Slightly alarmed that her loyal butler would call her again so soon, she immediately rushed to the elevator, in a hurry to read his words in the privacy of her room.

"Sir Integra, please call me immediately when you receive my message."

As always, her old servant was careful not to reveal any vital information, while he made sure she understood the urgency and severity of the situation. Something terrible must have happened, otherwise he would have waited patiently until the next morning to contact her about the matter concerned.

Picking up the phone, she furiously typed the number for her private line and waited. After the second _beep_ , a cultured male voice answered.

"You have called the Hellsing Institution. How may I be of service?"

"Walter, you know very well that only I use this line in case of emergencies. Who else could have been?" Integra was both relieved to hear his familiar voice and angered by her own useless concern. The old man sounded fine.

"Sir, how was your first day in the lovely city of Edinburgh? Did you _enjoy_ yourself?" Not only had Walter ignored her question, but the way he had stressed out the word _enjoy_ bordered on mockery.

 _I do not like this. I do not like this one bit! First the pair of love birds appearing at the club, ruining my evening – thank God they are idiots, so losing them was quite easy – and now Walter is calling just to ask me how I liked the haggis, after leaving a cryptic message, making me believe Armageddon had come… Well, if it hasn't happened yet, now it certainly will!_ She clenched her teeth, furious, then all but bellowed into the earpiece.

"Walter, get that Machiavellian prick on the phone _now_!"

"R-right away, Sir," came the weak reply from the innocent male.

 _Forgive me, Walter. I will apologize later. Although, it is partially your fault for believing whatever lies that sycophant fed you as well._ Integra did feel a pang of guilt, but she simply refused to soften and lose the rage that possessed her for the time being.

Huskiness and teasing dominated the receiver then, blatantly sexual. "So, what are you wearing, Integra?"

Integra saw red. "I did not call to play games, _servant_! You disobeyed my direct commands, and I demand to know _why_!"

"Forgive me, _master._ I assumed this was the true reason behind your demand to speak with me, since you called at such an hour. It is a little past midnight and you are alone in your room, lying upon your bed, requesting, quite violently I might add, for my _oral_ company. What was I supposed to think? As for your question, please do elaborate on the matter. Which rule specifically did I _violate_?" Despite his open cynicism, Alucard was baiting her with his sultry tone and innuendos.

Irritation growled in her throat. "My patience is wearing thin tonight, Alucard. Do not push me, for you will not like the results." A chuckle met her threat, dipped in purring undertones, but she was having none of that. "I am referring to the unexpected appearance of Captain Sparrow and Jean D'Ark at the same place I was an hour ago. Oh, and just so you know, if it weren't for them, I would not be alone in my room at this very moment, wasting my time, trying to reason with you."

She, too, chuckled now, venomously. Alucard remained unfazed.

"If the imbeciles indeed followed you on your little trip, it was of their own accord or pure coincidence. The Frenchman begged for my advice on ways to gain the favor of the young draculina, and I merely proposed a two days trip would probably please her. I also informed him of an event I am aware of, which happens only once every few months and it would greatly help him become more intimate with the girl. It just so happened to be taking place tonight in Edinburgh. Did they even seem as if they were tailing you or spying on you? Have you encountered them in all your visiting places today?"

Curiosity swam in his voice, took her aback, and her brows creased deeply. She still did not like this…not one bit. It sounded _too_ …convenient.

"No, just for a moment in club Noir, where I noticed them dancing close to me." But Integra _was_ starting to reevaluate her views on the matter. Mayhap it was indeed none of his machinations. Could it all be just a huge misunderstanding on her part? One thing didn't click though.

"Fine, let's just say you are correct in your assumptions. What about Walter? He _is_ behaving in a totally uncharacteristic manner, calling me twice for no apparent reason, leaving strange messages and causing me unnecessary worry," she pointed out, thinking she had finally exposed him.

"Have you considered the fact that he is just missing you? For the past ten years he has never left your side, and as I recall, he was devastated to see you off. You were not here to see how he fared after your departure, but let me tell you…it was not a pretty sight. Have you no heart, Integra?" His tone was serious, so biting, that she felt another pang of guilt, sharper than before.

"I – I did not think of it that way…" she mumbled.

"No, apparently you did not, _master_. Now, if you will excuse me, I must find Walter immediately. He seemed rather shaken when he summoned me. _Sweet dreams,_ Integra." His parting sentence was laced with seduction, and he had the audacity to end the phone call himself.

"Well, that did not go exactly as planned," Integra muttered into the dead line, pondering her bizarre conversation with the devious creature. Could she have been truly so affected by misplaced ire that she had misjudged the whole situation? It would be another long night filled with incessant thoughts for the Iron Lady…


	10. Be Careful What You Dream Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Tell Me More And More And Then Some by Nina Simone

It was well past midnight when Integra finally decided to cease her useless musings and get some rest. Truth be told, she was exhausted – quite understandably so. She had been traveling for almost two hours, gone on an unprecedented shopping spree, and spent a ridiculous amount of time walking _and_ dancing on gorgeous, yet utterly uncomfortable, high heels. Indeed she had made the shoes justice by being breathtakingly captivating on them, but now she was paying the painful price for it. Her feet were practically killing her. Tomorrow's schedule definitely included a visit to the hotel's luxurious spa.

Taking a refreshing shower, Integra decided she was not yet ready to say goodbye to the seductive siren she had transformed tonight. Without much thinking – lest she changed her mind about this – she dropped her towel and lay down completely naked on the soft, inviting bed; an action strictly forbidden inside her own bedroom back at Hellsing mansion. Oh, the horror if Walter walked in, only to discover his respectable master was sleeping just as Mother Nature had made her. She didn't want to even contemplate the consequences such a sight would have on her poor servant's mental health. He would most likely never be the same again.

But, she was not there now, was she? No, so she could do whatever the hell she wanted; and that included going to an erotic show, dancing with a ravenously hot stranger, and sleeping wearing nothing but her own succulent skin.

Relaxing herself away from all her recent worries, she soon found herself easily falling into a deep slumber.

Integra was back at the promiscuous club, only now the dimly lit room was empty and devoid of all its previous provocatively clad dancers and customers. She was standing alone in the central stage, a soft yellow light highlighting her slender figure, still dressed in the scarlet visage she wore earlier tonight. No, that wasn't exactly true. There _was_ another presence besides her there, far in the background. An undeniably male figure was seated languidly in a velvet armchair. He was sitting cross-legged, with one arm holding elegantly a glass of red wine, and the other one resting indolently on the chair's arm. He was clad in a pure black suit. The jacket was unfastened, his black, silk dress shirt was unbuttoned till mid-sternum and pale, luminescent skin shone through. His face was covered in darkness, hidden from her curious gaze, yet she instinctively knew he was unwaveringly looking at her, stalking her like prey.

She visibly shivered, entranced by the mystic atmosphere, when sensuous music filled the previously eerily silent room. She instinctively knew what the alluring stranger wanted. Something she had desperately wished to be daring enough to attempt a couple hours ago, as she watched the captivating bodies of the dancers sway seductively in the haze of passion, but hadn't allowed herself to do – _to be one amongst them_! Perhaps her subconscious was giving her a chance to surpass her chronic restraints and satisfy her fiery nature now. She was unaware of the true identity of the man silently urging her to loose her inhibitions, but she felt that didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered in this lust induced utopia was that he was at _her mercy_.

Integra had never been one for indecision and waiting. Once she made up her mind, she always followed through no matter the consequences. She thought this was no different. The damned male wanted a show? Well, he was going to get one!

'Whoa, hold up there, sex bomb! Have you ever given an erotic dance before? Besides, with what you're wearing it'll be over before it even starts…' a treacherous, inner voice informed her, breaking her bubble of self-gratification.

'Well, now that I think of it, I am essentially wearing only a dress, a tiny piece of underwear, and shoes. Doing a striptease under these circumstances can't be ideal even for professional dancers… not much to take off,' she mused, now concerned as to how she should do this.

'Hm, I guess I can start a little dancing on the stage and slowly make my way to him. When I am within close enough distance to stare into his eyes and see them darkening with lust, only then will I let my dress fall to the floor a few inches from his shoes, and bare myself to him,' Integra thought satisfied, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to release all the tension from her body.

Allowing the soft nuances of the music to seep into her body, she opened her eyes and bore her gaze intently into the obscured male. She started swaying slowly, moving her shoulders enticingly, and raising a hand to bury inside her blond mane. She brought her other hand up to lightly trace fingertips across her cheek, sliding them up and down her face, capturing her little finger between her teeth. She tilted her head to the side, the cords of her neck straining erotically as she gave him a challenging look. A deep breath escaped her throat when the hand – previously lost in her golden locks – started a sensuous descent down her body, teasingly caressing her neck, light feather finger tips passing through the valley between her breasts. She continued gliding downwards to her hip where she squeezed tightly enough for her blunt nails to leave moon-shaped marks through the silk covering her dark skin.

Lost in the seductive tunes, she let her instincts dominate her, moving her entire body – hips, waist, breasts, shoulders – alluringly while her hands roamed over naked and scarlet clad skin with soft caresses and violent grips, depending on her mood. Never once, however, did her incandescent gaze left him. Behind half-lidded lashes a promise for unadulterated carnal pleasure burned strongly.

Inebriated by potent lust, she made her way painfully slow towards him and stood before him with a lascivious, knowing smirk. Grazing the pads of her fingers against the sides of her breasts, she reached for the straps securing her dress behind her neck. Integra untied the butterfly knot and slid the straps down her torso, cupping her heavy from arousal breasts, sliding her thumbs over accentuated, hard nipples. Barely suppressing a lustful moan, she continued gliding her hands behind her back to untie the last, thin strips holding the dress on her body.

The delicate silk tickled her over-sensitized skin as it fell, ending in a pool of ruby around her feet. Stepping out of it, she stood tall, clad only in her golden high heels and a tiny piece of black lace, barely covering her most intimate place. If Integra had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed the sudden, strained hiss that came from the hidden male as she revealed her dark beauty inch by inch, daring him to break his self-restraint, and show a slither of the maelstrom raging inside of him at the erotic sight she presented.

Even at this close distance, Integra still couldn't make out the specific characteristics of his face, veiled behind mysterious darkness. Who was the man appearing in her sexually charged dream? Did it really matter? Did she really want to know? Would it make any difference, if behind the nebulous atmosphere a familiar face resided? A barrage of insistent questions broke through her desire filled haze and urged her to take the last step towards the seated stranger, brushing her knees against his sensually. Integra made her final decision there and then. If she truly desired to put a face in her mysterious companion, she would have to come a lot more intimately closer to him, a risk she determined was worth taking.

Straddling his lap, she groaned at the heat of his muscular thighs beneath her legs, marveling at the feel of his slacks caressing her naked skin. Her hands came to rest at each side of the armchair, steadying her shaking body. At the same time, he placed his own hands on each side of her waist, squeezing lightly her feverish skin. She fought to stay still as he glided his hands upwards, tortuously teasing with his fingertips her trembling flesh. A sheen line of sweat formed all over her body and she lifted her head up, exhaling heavily as the cords of her neck strained from the exertion. She felt one of his hands follow her movement, sliding over her collar bone, massaging the hollow place at the base of her neck, and causing her breathing to become shallow, hitched inside her throat.

Feeling deprived of breath, she parted her quivering lips to allow more air to pass through, only to feel a long tapered finger plunge inside her moist cavern. Abandoning all inhibition, she circled her tongue around the tantalizing appendage and moaned at the spicy taste of him, unintentionally gripping rather forcibly the velvet armchair, and grinding her hips against the hard muscles of his stomach, realizing absently that there was not enough contact between them. Determined to remedy this immediately, she lowered herself on his lap, disengaging her hands from the chair's arms to place them on his broad shoulders. She fumbled with his dress shirt, searching fervently for the pale flesh that had captivated her earlier. Finding what she yearned, she slid one hand inside the obstructive fabric to stroke his delicious pectoral muscles, flicking a hard nipple in her exploration. The husky, wanton moan that vibrated within his chest, urged her to bit down on the finger intertwined with her tongue, resulting in him repeating the wickedly sensuous sound, and moving his free hand to finally capture her flushed breast.

Set ablaze by his passionate ministrations, her body urgently seeking release, she encircled his pale wrist, disengaging his finger from her welcoming mouth, and decisively led their intertwined hands downwards to the liquid spot that screamed for his attentions. Understanding perfectly her intentions, he maneuvered his hand over her own and slid their fingers inside the soaked, lacy barrier. He gently separated her feverish folds and slowly inserted her middle finger deep inside of her while he expertly stroked her clitoris with his thumb. Integra groaned at the sinful sensations, biting her lower lip instinctively. Satisfied by her lustful reaction, he forced another one of her fingers in and pushed them to pump more vigorously inside of her while he continued his tortuous rubbing.

Blissfully filled, she let herself be guided, shivering uncontrollably as she felt being stretched pleasurably, bordering to pain. She could practically taste her unbidden, all-consuming orgasm when he added one of his own fingers, causing her walls to clamp around them, a white hot blaze blinding her momentarily. She was so immersed in her passionate outburst, she lost the chance to uncover her mysterious lover's identity when he abandoned his previous position, drawn by her violent release, to bury his head in the nook of her neck. He traced a wicked, wet path with his tongue upwards, reaching the lobe of her ear, capturing the flesh between his fangs, and biting down forcibly. Slight pain, intermingled with unimaginable pleasure, overwhelmed her senses and brought her over again. A deep, husky chuckle taunted the sensitive skin of her ear as the cruel realization finally hit her.

"Fangs…" Integra whispered hoarsely as she awoke tangled in the matted sheets of her hotel bed drenched in sweat. Making the connection, she cursed the very familiar chuckle still ringing in her ears. The dreams had started again…


	11. Keep Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song : "Days before you came" by Placebo

It was well past midnight when Seras and Pip finally arrived back at the hotel and confirmed that Sir Integra had indeed checked in for the night. More importantly – alone!

"Now what, mignonette? Sir Integra is safely tucked in and fortunately nothing irreversible happened. How about we do a little dancing of our own upstairs?" Pip suggested with enthusiasm.

"Where do you get the energy to joke even at a time like this? Our lives were saved by pure luck tonight. What about tomorrow or the day after? Do you have a plan? Because as long as Sir Integra is free to roam the city, indulging her every whim and desire, we are screwed seven ways to hell, you walking sexual harassment!" Seras exclaimed angrily.

'Calm down, Draculina. It's not the Frenchman's fault if he was born with low brain activity. Besides, I sent you there as a mere distraction and you have served your purpose adequately enough. I admit, I held no further expectations from the likes of you two. It would have been a nice surprise though…' Alucard mentally informed Seras.

"M-master, where are you?" Seras uttered with fear, looking all around her.

'Police girl, your skills are lacking considerably if you cannot even pinpoint the location of your own master. Remind me when you come back to train you more thoroughly in the vampire senses,' Alucard replied with disdain etched in his tone.

"I-I knew of course you were not here, Master. I merely asked where exactly in the manor you were," Seras mumbled, trying to avoid a possibly strenuous and definitely painful experience.

"Are you threatening my sweet Seras again, Alucard? Is it a perverse pleasure of yours to torment helpless girls? I knew you were demented, but why don't you take on someone who can fight back? Or are you scared, huh, Mr-Big-Scary-Vampire?" Pip taunted Alucard in a sing song voice before Seras slapped her hand over his big mouth.

"Mmfff…"

"Shut up, you moron, I just saved your life! One more word and you'll see exactly how helpless I'm not!" Seras hissed at him.

'I can still hear his thoughts, police girl. Your meager attempts in silencing your poor choice of a partner are futile. Shall I silence him once and for all for your sake once you return? Surely, even you must see no merit in his useless existence,' Alucard informed them both with mirth.

"N-no, master, you need not bother. I will discipline him myself," Seras replied while trying to subdue an enraged Pip.

'Very well, Draculina, although, it is a shame. I find myself in need of some good sport. I guess his uncouth subordinates will have to suffice for now,' Alucard returned with evident disappointment.

"Um, why exactly are you contacting us, master?" Seras asked timidly, changing the subject and releasing Pip with a look that said _behave yourself!_

'Your mission is over. Return at once and pretend you never knew Integra was spending her vacation there. If asked, answer that it was the Frenchman's idea to take a couple of days off and go on a stupid romantic trip like normal love struck fools. The fact that you chose Edinburgh as your destination was pure coincidence and nothing more. Do I make myself clear, Draculina?' Alucard asked menacingly with a chilling tone.

"Yes, Sir, my master!" Seras responded automatically.

"You know, it would be more believable if we took some pictures and got some souvenirs for everyone back, Mr. Genius," Pip added snidely.

'Do what you must, however, I expect that by nightfall tomorrow you will have returned, you miserable reject of the human race!'

"Now, listen here yo-" Pip started.

"We understand, master!" Seras exclaimed loudly as she tackled Pip to the floor.

'Do not fail me again, police girl,' Alucard warned harshly, ending the conversation.

"That blood sucking, undead son of a bitch!" Pip panted from the floor.

"Are you quite done?" Seras asked , her brows twitching in irritation.

"No, that manipulative, scheming, old bastard!" Pip continued, unfazed.

"Pip, I'm warning you…" Seras growled above him.

"Come on, mignonette, aren't you at least a bit frustrated? He orders us around like slaves and expects us to be at his beck and call every single fucking minute of the goddamn day and night! Who the hell does he think he is? Stalin, Hitler, Mao Tse-Tung?" Pip shouted, finally standing up.

"No, he is someone worse than all of them combined, moron!" Seras shot back, equally pissed off, reaching for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling this late, Seras?" Pip asked immediately, slightly confused.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm texting the guys back home. I figure I could give them at least a few minutes to mentally prepare themselves," Seras answered while typing quickly.

'Big guy is in a bad mood. Don't run. It will only excite him. Play dead. Medical supplies were relocated. Ask Walter. Good luck gentlemen. Seras, over.'

"That should give them a head start," Pip nodded as he read the message.

"Let's hope so. I'm going to take a bath. Behave!" Seras replied, heading for the bathroom.

"We could take one together," Pip suggested following her, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Dream on!" was the only reply he got from inside the bathroom.

"Lately, it seems that is the only thing I'm doing, mignonette!" Pip whined, feeling resigned.

* * *

To say Integra was angry would be a grave understatement. No, she was seriously pissed off – at herself.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, you are a disgrace to your family name. You lust after a creature you are bound by honor to hunt and exterminate. If father was alive, how would you be able to face him ever again?" Integra chided herself as she paced furiously.

"I've become like the weak willed, desire driven females I've loathed my whole life," she murmured on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Sure, I suppose you could say he is every woman's wet dream, but why did he have to be mine's as well?" she complained, feeling miserable.

With that question still hanging heavy on her mind, she opened her laptop and decided to do something she had never thought of doing before – seeking online advice.

"Oh, how did it come this?" Integra lamented, sighing deeply.

Searching for almost half an hour, she finally found a discussion forum that looked promising. It was titled "Dreams infested with the wrong man? Well, you are not the only one!"

"What the hell? It can't be any worse than speaking to myself in an empty hotel room," Integra decided, clicking on the page.

Integra soon discovered that indeed she was not the only one with this specific problem. Actually, there were women who had bigger problems than her. The person who had originally set up the forum was feeling attracted to her… brother-in-law! Another one was having dreams about her son's college roommate. There was even a woman who dreamed of Lyle Lovett! Now, that was just weird… The most shocking thing was that all these women had no reservation to admit their innermost thoughts to complete strangers. Or perhaps that was the reason they could do it so easily…

"Alright, Integra, no harm can come out of this. Just admit that you desire a – a what? How exactly am I supposed to explain my situation? A family enemy? No, we are not Romeo and Juliet for Christ's sake! A man that should be executed for all the heinous crimes he has committed against humanity? No, that will arouse many unwanted questions. A statuesque sex god? Get a grip, Integra! You can't know that from some dreams. Maybe he'll suck at it…Yeah, he can definitely suck m-" Integra slapped herself hard out of her sorry state.

Regaining somewhat her train of thought, she quickly typed a small piece before she changed her mind:

_For years I have lived with a very attractive… being. I have always known that there can be nothing between us, so I never gave it much thought apart from the occasional inappropriate dream. However, as of late, these dreams have become a constant reality. In an attempt to clear my mind, I decided to go on a vacation away from him and socialize with other, attractive men. However, even after all that, those damnable dreams persist with more intensity. Worse, in the most recent one, the one who initiated and orchestrated the whole dream was me! How can I stop these insufferable dreams; how can I stop wanting him? The answers I've come up with, unfortunately, have a tone of finality and I would like to avoid them. So, please tell me, is there some solution to this without involving someone's permanent departure?_

_Iron Maiden_

Feeling satisfied with the text, she pushed the enter button before she lost the courage to do it and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

_Dear Iron Maiden,_

_Welcome to our company. You say that a relationship between you is impossible. Firstly, answer why? Are you sure? And what of him? Is he impervious to your presence or is he partly responsible for this? By the way, although I advise you against taking such drastic measures, you could always kill him in DREAM LAND! XD_

_Blue Moon_

"That's the one fantasizing about her brother-in-law. At least, she seems interested in my story. Of course, why wouldn't she? A nutcase having wet dreams about a hot male in close proximity and her first thought to resolve the problem is killing him. Even to my ears, it sounds crazy…" Integra mused tiredly.

* * *

At the same time, back in the Hellsing mansion, Alucard was standing over a pile of bloody, broken bodies, reveling in the carnage. Leaving the room, filled with moans and undignified cries, he phased to his private lodging in the basement and sat in his favorite chair, relaxing with a deep sigh.

He could hear Walter above, fussing over dirty floors, and how difficult blood is to wash off walls, while all who were still conscious begged him for treatment.

His calm and serious answer to them made Alucard burst out laughing.

"You will survive, even if I bind your wounds in fifteen minutes. These walls will be permanently stained if I don't remove all the filth now. Be reasonable."

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Integra's clearly distressed mind.

"Ah, master, what keeps you awake at this hour and causes you so much worry?" Alucard wondered with mirth, deciding to let her keep her privacy for a while longer as he enjoyed a glass of red wine mixed with a few drops of blood.


	12. Iron Maiden Dot Com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Hustle and Cuss by The Dead Weather

Integra contemplated what she should write to fully explain the situation she was in without causing unnecessary questions which she would probably be unable to answer. The vile creature was indeed responsible for her pathetic state; however, she could not very well admit that the reason the dreams had started was because of his supernatural ability to induce mind blowing sexual dreams or manipulate one's private thoughts – preferably most often hers. They would think she was in dire need of professional medical help; and not the kind she was willing to subject herself into. Releasing a long breath, she started to type what she deemed was an acceptable explanation.

_Dear Blue Moon,_

_Thank you for taking the time to address my pressing problem. I must admit that this is my first time attempting to solve my issues through online forums, so please excuse my lack of etiquette._

_To answer your first question, yes, a relationship between us is completely and utterly IMPOSSIBLE. For one thing, there is a difference in our status. You could say that we have a master and servant relationship and my upbringing does not allow for such a thing to occur. Plus, I do not, I repeat, I do not want the insufferable cretin. It's just a temporary lapse of judgment on my part or loss of sanity or deterioration of my brain cells or whatever you want to call it, but the bottom line is that I would never ever under normal circumstances even think of him in that way. It would be sacrilege. And, yes, I AM sure._

_To answer your second question, I honestly don't know what the hell he's thinking. I never could – and never will – understand his twisted, eccentric, and absurd thought process. To put it in a single word, he is demented. Considering that, he may be playing with me just because my reactions amuse him greatly or he could be bored with nothing better to do or he is simply sexually overcharged and I'm the closest, available female in proximity. Still, although I've made it countless times known that I'm thoroughly displeased with his behavior, he is in part responsible for the turmoil I'm now experiencing. He looks at me with that seductive, half lidded gaze full of sinful promises and forbidden pleasures, you know, THE LOOK. As if that wasn't enough, you cannot believe the sensuous words that come out of his amoral mouth, weaving visions of the two of us immersed in wild carnal abandon. So, yes, he is WHOLLY responsible for this. If left in my own devices, things would never have escalated to these gigantic proportions. I mean, sure, occasionally I had a naughty dream or two, where he had his wicked way with my body, but that was it. It wasn't a nightly and daily, I might add, occurring nightmare as it has become._

_As for your advice, thank you, but every time I put a bullet through his heart or cut off his head, he just regenerates right back in a matter of seconds. It's just neither satisfying nor worth the effort anymore… I meant in dreams obviously!'_

_Iron Maiden_

Satisfied with her answer – after reading it thrice – she quickly pressed the _enter_ button before she lost her courage, too. Her pride was already shattered… no hope of salvaging there or ever regaining it back.

Expecting the same person to write back, she was shocked to discover her little problem had drawn the attention of several others as well. She was bombarded with questions, comments, suggestions, and even accusations.

_To Iron Maiden:_

_I don't understand all those high class society rules, but I have experienced social isolation during my high school years, so I get why you are reluctant to go through with this if it means that people will start talking and pointing fingers. However, if you always let other unrelated people dictate your whole life, you are not living at all – just surviving. It took me some time to realize that it's okay to be different, to want other things from those around you, and to fight for your individuality. Don't be content being bound under a constrictive label. They have no say in your life, much more in your feelings. You cannot plan your whole life based on other people's expectations of what you should be. Just be who YOU are._

_Tsubaki_

"I cannot believe someone who has never met me in person could understand my slight frustration over my duties and having to discard my feminine side as a leader of Hellsing from such a subtle mention," Integra murmured, wholly shocked. Although she loved the power and the respect her position gave her, being a sole female in a male dominated environment was suffocating her from time to time. Surely, that was the reason she had behaved in such an uncharacteristic manner these few days, abandoning her post, dressing frivolously, and engaging in flirty conversation and more with a complete, albeit scrumptious, stranger. That person had really hit the mark…

_Iron Maiden, damn girl, by your description of him, he does sound like every woman's dream man! XD Mysterious and dangerous with a captivating gaze and a highly developed imagination? I imagine he is hot as hell as well. Soooo, why are you here and not having a passionate, gravity defying, blazing sex marathon with him already? Honey, if he's even as half as delectable as you're making him to be, screw the rest, and get down in the dirt! At least that's what I would do *wink*_

_P.S. Seriously, DO EET!_

_Scarlet_

"Yes, damn him, he is all that BUT I do not want him! Fine, scratch that, I do want him, else I wouldn't be so bothered by these dreams, but I do NOT want to want him! He is an aberration in my organized, carefully composed life! That's what he is! I am not even making any sense, am I? Thank God, they can't see me…" Integra shouted heatedly to the screen, slouching sullenly in her chair after her little break down, and resuming her task of viewing the various posts. The next one was from the person who had originally responded to her desperate message.

_Dear Iron Maiden,_

_Judging from your alias, I can tell that you are not a person who appreciates anything disrupting your inner equilibrium, much less someone who seems to be forcing you into an unwanted state of, well, want! LOL It happened, though, didn't it? And now you have to deal with it and you don't know how and that's exactly what's bothering you, right? That, for once, you are not in control… I'm not going to tell you to follow the classic line like the person above, "if you can't avoid it, enjoy it", cause that'll probably grate on your already shredded nerves even more. I am going to ask you, however, if all this resistance on your part is purely based on a falsified sense of duty, forced upon you by your background, or a genuine dislike against the specific person causing these intense feelings in you. Personally, I'm rather inclined to believe it's the former that's keeping you from realizing and accepting your true desires, but hearing it from someone else isn't magically going to allay your inhibitions and enable you to partake in the physical manifestation of these dreams. I do hope, though, that I have given you some food for thought. Do not be so quick to dismiss your body's reactions because, after all, even if we have the advantage of logic – which distinguishes us from all other animals – we, too, are ruled by our instincts from time to time…_

_Blue Moon_

"Ooookaaaay, that looks a lot like what someone with a pristine white coat would say if I degraded myself enough to ask for professional advice. A little bit of reverse psychology, some philosophical mumbo jumbo regarding the human psyche, only to end up tossing the ball right back at you, claiming that making the decision yourself will help you grow as a person. Well, no thank you! If I wanted that kind of advice, I would be comfortably lying down in a reclining armchair by now, discussing how my traumatic childhood or my insalubrious Electra complex were the cause behind all my past, present, and future problems…" Integra muttered, frowning as her hope that this forum could help her in some mysterious way started to diminish gradually with their answers.

The rest of the comments were pretty much a repeat of what was said before or meaningless requests to describe Alucard and her dreams to them with more spicy details. As if she would do that! The last thing she wanted was to remember the blasted erotic dreams; or worse, alerting the vampire in question of her disgraceful actions. Oh the horror! Now, that, he would never let her live it down. Just as the thought quickly passed through her mind, her eyes almost popped out of her head when she read a short, curt comment, she almost missed in her haste.

_Vermillion becomes you, Iron Maiden, in every manner._

_Count_

"A-A-A-A-ALUCARDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

_Hellsing Manor, some time earlier_

Slowly sipping his exquisite drink, Alucard gently slipped into his master's mind, deciding it was time to investigate the reason she was so obviously restless. Upon entering her private thoughts, images of an enticing siren covered in a silken, ruby visage assaulted him. What he saw taking place next resulted in him relinquishing the glass he was delicately holding, causing it to shatter loudly upon hitting the floor, and viciously gripping the sides of his velvet armchair. Now, that, was unexpected! The burning sensations radiating from her vivid imagination almost caused him to lose control and embarrass himself like an untried lad, experiencing a wet dream for the first time.

"Ahh, Integra…" he murmured huskily, a slow, satisfied grin gracing his chiseled features upon witnessing her completion, riding shamelessly their entwined fingers. So he was the reason for her continuous turmoil. How apropos, since the same occurrence had kept him awake and frustrated many nights before.

His lascivious grin grew into a full blown, maniacal laugh at her great discomfort upon realizing exactly of whom she had been dreaming. Of course, she didn't fail to amuse him further when he discovered how exactly she planned to… deal with her little problem.

"Vermillion becomes you, Iron Maiden, in every manner," he breathed with a low growl as the sensuous images of her darkly erotic dream reemerged in his mind with more intensity.


	13. In the Doghouse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Lion" by Eugene McGuinness

Integra couldn't decide between screaming till her throat was raw, thrashing everything in sight, or taking the first airplane back to bury that smug son of a bitch ten feet under. For the time being, she settled on rummaging through the mini bar and drinking herself to oblivion.

"That manipulative, scheming, conniving stalker!" the blonde woman bellowed, enraged.

"That's it! I'm never sleeping again!" she then cried in desperation, taking a large sip from some kind of golden liquid that burned her insides most pleasurably.

For the last hour, she had been pacing restlessly, and trying to come up with a way to permanently erase that undead pest's influence on her to no avail. She had only managed to get even more worked up – if that was even possible.

"No more useless forums - that's for sure!" she murmured, remembering how that little fiasco had ended up.

"Agh, I can't think straight with all this tension, I need to find some release, preferably hit something – or _someone –_ and then think logically about this!" she hissed, dressing in some black sweatpants and a grey tank top and heading for the gym.

* * *

Seras had just finished blow drying her hair when a scream interrupted her relaxing activity - a scream that resembled awfully well Integra's voice crying out her master's name.

"Umm, Pip, did you hear that just now?" she asked tentatively, peeking her head outside.

"Hmm, hear what, mignonette?" Pip asked, distracted by her lovely figure, dressed in a short blue nightshirt.

"Nothing, sorry, it must have been my imagination. Let's just go to sleep," she shook her head, not wanting to delve further into the matter.

"Mignonette, you do know that you're a vampire, right? The night is supposed to be the time when you go all wild and crazy, attacking innocent male mortals for their delectable juices," Pip suggested lewdly, wiggling his brows at her.

"Ugh, I can't believe you just said that! And after everything we've been through today! Seriously, doesn't anything affect your insatiable libido?" Seras yelled angrily. Her good mood after that relaxing shower was thoroughly screwed now thanks to that walking STD magnet.

"Come on, my sweet Seras, here I am offering to be your succulent, tasty meal quite willingly. You aren't going to say no to that, are you? What would your beloved master say?" Pip teased her in a low husky voice as he started to approach her, his nefarious intentions evident by the lusty glint in his eye.

"Get – get away from me, you sex maniac!" Seras squealed, jumping behind the round table beside her.

Not missing a bit, Pip followed her at the other end of the table, trying to corner her into finally giving in, and making this whole damn trip worthwhile.

"We can do this all night, mignonette, but you know you want _this_ ," he returned cockily, running a hand across his chest as he continued to chase her around the table.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pip! You want _this_ , but you ain't getting it, so either go take a cold shower or work up a sweat at the gym downstairs," Seras shot back, sliding her hands up her sides tauntingly.

"Why are you being so cruel, mignonette?" Pip whined miserably, seeing the rejection strongly in her eyes.

"You don't think I have already forgotten how you were salivating at all those half naked women back at the club, do you, Mr. Bernadotte?" the vampire replied with a sinister tone.

"That was a normal reaction! Any man would have acted in the same way, mignonette!" Pip defended, trying to salvage the situation.

"Aha, yeah right, the man who was dancing with Sir Integra had eyes only for her; and my master didn't even comment on any of the club's dancers. I think you're digging your own grave here, Pip," she answered back coldly.

"B-but –" Pip stuttered weakly.

"No – no buts, you are on probation; and if you ever want to get a taste of _this_ you have a long way to go, mister. I'll be watching you!" Seras finished huffing and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Bernadotte, and sweet dreams," her light voice taunted him from the bedroom.

'Great, now I'm in the doghouse as well! Thanks, Alucard, I won't forget this, you bloody bastard!' Pip cursed, exasperated as he decided to follow Seras' derisory advice. He put on some sweats, heading for the hotel's gym; he desperately needed to work off some steam.

* * *

Integra was kicking the hell out of a punching bag, all the while imagining the arrogant face of an infuriating vampire, when a familiar face entered her peripheral vision, making her stop abruptly.

There, frozen in mid step in the entrance, was standing the captain of the Wild Geese with a petrified expression of surprise mixed with horror clearly visible on his face.

Both of them were locked in a staring contest or a battle of wills of some sort, until the Frenchman seemed to snap out of it and made a sudden move to turn and run back whence he came from.

"Ohhh, no, no you don't! Mr. Bernadotte, if you take one more step, consider yourself a dead man," Integra hissed in an ominous, chilly voice, effectively immobilizing the male.

Turning only his head back, in an agonizingly slow motion, Pip gave Integra a withering smile as he fought to form semi-coherent sentences.

"S-sir, w-what a p-pleasant coincidence!" he stuttered dumbly, still half turned towards the exit.

"Indeed," Integra smiled cruelly at the terrified male.

"Mr. Bernadotte, since you also seem to be suffering from insomnia, why don't you humor me and spend some time with me? I'll give you two choices. Talk or spar – which one will it be? For your information, on any other occasion I would prefer the former; however, this particular night, I am much more inclined to enjoy the latter more," she finished, cracking her fists.

"Talk, definitely talk!" Pip exclaimed, finally turning to look at Integra with a pleading expression.

"Fine, I shall indulge you this one time," she replied with mirth at the man's relieved exhalation.

"Talk," she commanded then, not missing a bit.

"U-um, sure, it's – ahh, this is a lovely hotel, don't you think, Sir?" he blurted out, frightened.

"Mr. Bernadotte, you are testing my patience and, let me inform you, tonight it has already been stretched too far," Integra announced sternly.

"Excuse me, Sir, umm, why don't you tell me what you wish to know, so you can continue to be… well, non violent, and I remain non bruised and sore come morning?" the Frenchman offered, scared.

"You are not being funny, Mr. Bernadotte, but I will overlook it just this once. Do not to aggravate me too much. Self preservation should be included in your minimum of capabilities," the blonde woman returned with a pointed glare.

"I'll try, Sir," Pip replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic for his own good.

"Do better – succeed!" Integra bit out, tired of this little power play.

"Now, care to explain why you happen to be in the same city as I'm vacationing, hang out at the same club as I was, and staying at the same hotel as I am currently occupying?" she asked him, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Well, you see, Sir, it's all a giant and unfortunate coincidence?" Pip answered questioningly.

"Is it truly?" Integra raised a perfectly arched brow as she stared at him intently, willing him to spill all of his innermost secrets and thoughts.

"I guess so. I mean, if we knew you would be here, the least we would have done was be a little more discreet, don't you think, Sir?" he answered, laughing nervously.

"I suppose…" Integra nodded, sighing deeply. He did make a fine point. If the undead prick had sent them to spy on her, they wouldn't parade around with no care whatsoever of being discovered by her – or anyone else for the matter. They were acting too damn carefree to be playing spies.

"All right, Mr. Bernadotte, let's just say that I believe you for now. What exactly _are_ you doing here? I don't recall giving you time off or you requesting it," she asked him, fixing him with a hard glare.

"Ah, well, please don't get mad, Sir, but I have been thinking about it for a while now and, when I mentioned it to Alucard, he said that there was no better time than now. Actually, he kind of made all the arrangements for us and pushed us out the door, so to speak," Pip ranted innocently, jumping up and down in maniacal glee inwardly.

'Take that, you blackmailing corpse! I want to see how you're going to save your hide from this!' Pip thought with feral satisfaction.

"Oh, I see… so this was a last minute decision. Thank you for your cooperation and the valuable information, Mr. Bernadotte," Integra tapped a finger on her chin, dismissing him. She knew something was not right; and now she finally had proof!

Seeing the bloodthirsty expression on Integra's face, and not wanting him and his precious Seras to get caught in a clash between King Kong and Godzilla, Pip hastily added, "But it was a predetermined trip, Sir. I mean, you are aware that the event we both attended only happens a few times around the year, right? The only contribution Alucard offered was allowing us to take this weekend off, so we could spend some time in a romantic city as well. We could have gone to the one happening in London in a couple of months, but that would defeat the whole purpose of some time alone without the crazy being Seras refers to as _Master_ ," the auburn haired man finished with disdain.

"Yes, I can see why you would want to get away from _him_! Trust me, Mr. Bernadotte, I understand more than you can imagine," Integra replied, feeling tired and confused yet again.

Was he, or was he not, responsible for this? It seemed that everyone was conspiring just to mess with her head even more. As if she needed help with that… she was managing to do that just fine on her own.

"Get back to your companion, Mr. Bernadotte. I'm sure she's missing you terribly by now, and I would not want to intrude on your already short time together, away from that oppressing pain in the ass," she ordered him before she turned to head for the gym's shower.

'I wish that was the case, Sir – ohhh, how I wish!' Pip whined silently as he made his way upstairs where a cold shower was beckoning for him yet again.


	14. Exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : "I Predict a Riot" by Kaiser Chiefs

Integra woke up abruptly by the sounds of bombardment. Sprinting out of bed instinctively, she crouched low and pulled the safety off of her gun, when she noticed that she was still in her hotel room with no sign of undead activity or rotting enemies nowhere near her.

"What the hell?" she shouted disoriented, only to discover that what her poor abused brain had registered as the loud sound of cannons firing was simply her alarm clock.

"Damn, I drank too much last night," she murmured, cradling her head and rubbing her temples. She hadn't felt this exhausted and tired in a really long time. Pulling the safety on again, she placed her gun on the bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

After a somewhat satisfying shower, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel, and tried to put in order her chaotic memories of last night.

"Came to Edinburgh, went shopping, went to a burlesque club, met a devilishly handsome stranger, danced dirty, the dynamic duo ruined my night, had a mind blowing dream about he-who-must-not-be-named, got a bunch of useless advise from sexually frustrated women, got ridiculed by the aforementioned bastard, drank like there was no tomorrow, had an even more confusing conversation with the Frenchman…" Integra recited what she could remember, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything in her alcohol induced haze.

"Integra 0 – Vampire abomination 2. This is just getting worse by the minute. What the hell did I come here for anyway?" she mused, sighing deeply and wishing for some miracle pills that would make her headache disappear. Luckily, she had some painkillers in her travel bag, no doubt courtesy of Walter. Now, if only those pills could make the other constant pain in her life disappear as well, she would be one happy Hellsing director. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"And to make things worse, I have no way of contacting the only man that managed to pick my interest in, well, forever – not counting the undead nuisance," she lamented, feeling like a complete loser.

Just as she was about to open a travel guide and make her plans for the day, all the while cursing herself for not being bold enough to ask Duncan for his phone number, her phone rang.

"Yes, Walter?" she answered a bit blunt, still angry at herself for her cowardice.

"Good morning, Sir Integra. How are you?" Walter greeted her with a merry tone, obviously choosing to ignore her sour mood quite successfully.

'How I envy you that ability, Walter. Teach me how to do that when I come back home,' Integra thought, mentally bashing herself for her inability to copy him.

"Good morning. I am as fine as I could be, Walter," Integra replied tired, opting to be as truthful as possible without making the old servant worry.

"I am glad to hear that, Sir. I wish this could be just a courtesy call; however, I am afraid I have some bad news," Walter said with a grave tone.

"More? I- I mean what bad news exactly?" Integra corrected belatedly, chastising herself for the little slip of her tongue.

"Your presence is required immediately. There have been some disturbances, Sir," Walter replied cryptically.

"What kind of disturbances, Walter? Speak plainly!" Integra ordered a bit more strongly than necessary, but she had enough of this cryptic bullshit from everyone. Someone was going to tell her the truth for once without withholding anything back.

"You see, Sir, there have been some unusual deaths occurring lately, that the police seem to be unable to handle. All of the victims are teenage girls, ranging from fifteen to eighteen years old. The unusual part is that they are drained of all their blood and have bite wounds covering their whole bodies," Walter informed her with more details this time.

"Hm, so you are saying that there is a possibility this is more in our jurisdiction then. Something feels strange, though, Walter. You say they have been drained and covered in bite marks, but they have not turned to either draculinas or ghouls. Am I correct in assuming as much?" she asked perplexed.

"Exactly, Sir. Therein lies our problem. If it was a vampire attack, normally they would have drained them and turned them either in vampires, in the case they were virgins, or in ghouls, in the case they weren't. If it was a ghoul attack, their bodies would not be as intact as they were. You know, as well as I do, that these monsters don't just delicately bite. Also, a vampire would be more discreet in disposing the body if he had no use of it, apart from a meal. After all, they rarely wish to draw attention; they may be savage beasts, but they are usually more intelligent than that. Something just isn't right here," Walter explained, just as confused as Integra.

"I see… What did Alucard say about this? As much as I hate to admit it, he is more knowledgeable than anyone else concerning these matters," she asked grudgingly.

"Well, Sir, you see that's the other problem that requires your attention. Since yesterday he has been quite, how should I say this exactly, uncooperative. He is adamant on following no one else's orders but yours. He won't even look at the file containing the pictures from the cases," Walter revealed with slight irritation.

"That stubborn, bloodsucking prick!" Integra bellowed, her ire reaching frightening heights.

Walter wisely kept quiet and let her rant for a few minutes, until she calmed down enough to hold a more sedate conversation.

"Why are you telling me this _now_ , Walter? You said there have been multiple victims, correct? Why wasn't I informed sooner of this matter?" she asked snidely, finally calming down enough to think this more rationally.

"I believe the police force was not ready to admit their inability in handling this case; that's why this problem has escalated so much. Apparently, they were under the misguided belief this was only the work of some underground occult group. Even now, they were reluctant in surrendering the case completely to us," Walter shared his assumptions, sounding very much annoyed.

"Wait! What do you mean _completely_?" Integra inquired, suddenly not liking what Walter was implying.

"Exactly as I said and you surmised, Sir. They're sending one of their, what did they call him exactly, ah yes, _ace_ detectives to… work with us in solving these heinous crimes," he spat with distaste.

"And the Queen agreed to this?" Integra asked incredulously.

"I am afraid so, Sir. She said it would be a great opportunity for our organization to, how did she call it exactly, ah yes, _make some friends,_ " he quoted with even more distaste than before.

"Unbelievable!" Integra exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly, Sir," Walter piped in.

"Walter, if you repeat one more time the word _exactly_ , there'll be no souvenir for you!" Integra warned him, sick of hearing that word.

"As you command, Sir. Shall I make preparations for your immediate depart?" he inquired tonelessly, returning to his cold façade.

"No need, I'll make them myself. I need at least a few more hours away and _no one_ is taking that away from me!" she bit out, determined.

"When is this famous _ace_ detective coming, Walter?" Integra then asked with contempt.

"He is expected to arrive tomorrow morning, Sir. I was informed he is not in London currently," Walter answered promptly.

"Where is he? Vacationing?" Integra asked wryly.

"I wouldn't know, Sir. Should I have someone do a complete background check on him?" he asked with mirth.

"That's a wonderful idea, Walter. Please do so," she replied with equal glee.

"Understood. I shall expect you tonight for a more detailed briefing. Oh, and Sir, if you would be so kind as to inform those two lovebirds as well, I would be much obliged. Have a safe trip back," he complied merrily and ended the phone call.

"Thanks, Walter," she returned full of sarcasm to the dead line.

"Dear God, I did not ask for much. Just a little reprieve from Hell's subsidiary company on earth – namely Hellsing," Integra pleaded with exasperation.

"It appears that You are hell bent on ignoring me, so I'll ask someone else," she muttered sullenly.

"Dear Santa, this year instead of bringing me a gift, please come receive one – a red clothed menace from my mansion. He is well accustomed to wearing a leash and I am sure your reindeer would appreciate a little break as well," Integra finished sweetly.

"Alright, Integra, buckle up, you're going back to Hell," she murmured defeated before she started packing.

* * *

After half an hour or so, everything was packed and ready.

"Well, not a big a surprise there… not like I had time to unpack anything in the first place," Integra murmured dryly.

"Now, all that's left is to inform Seras and the Captain of our untimely departure, book our tickets, and enjoy my last few hours here buying souvenirs and regretting my decision to seek help from the monster in the basement ten years ago. If only a time machine existed…" she mused with a forlorn expression.

Discarding these useless thoughts of wistful thinking, she called the concierge to ask to be connected to her employee's room.

"H-hello?" a trembling feminine voice broke through Integra's musings.

"Calm down, Seras. I am not going to eat you alive; I leave that up to your master for when we return," she informed the stuttering female.

"S-sir Integra! It was not my fault!" the blonde vampire whined miserably.

"I am aware of that, Seras. You and I share the unfortunate luck of being surrounded by abusive, domineering, self- absorbed bastards, but that's not why I called. Gather your things and your inadequate lover, we're going back home in a few hours due to some unexpected news. I'll brief you on the details later. Wait for my call," Integra informed her, hanging up, eager to get out of the room and take a walk to calm down.

Grabbing her purse, she left her room and walked out sighing deeply as she made her way to the elevator.

Back in their room, Seras put down the phone and collapsed unceremoniously to the floor.

"Damn, that was scary…" she murmured, feeling depleted from last day's emotional and physical stress.

Gathering herself up, she headed for the living room where Pip was snoring obliviously and quite happily.

"Ignorance is bliss… I don't even want to know what perverted dreams he's having, if his expression is anything to judge by," she mused, observing the Frenchman's stupid, slyly grinning face.

"Well, this calls for a rather rude awakening," Seras whispered with a cruel smile.

"Ohh, Piiiip, time to wake uuuup," she uttered in a sing song voice, right before she tipped over the couch along with him.

"W-what the –" Pip exclaimed hoarsely, trying to disentangle himself from under the heavy couch.

"Get yourself together, Pip. We're going back," she informed him, turning to head to the bathroom.

"Fucking perfect! I was just getting to the good part…" was the last thing Seras heard coming from the living room, before she closed the door with a loud thump.


	15. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Naughty Corner" by Filthy Boy

The flight back had been a complete and utter nightmare. Integra had asked politely, threatened, blackmailed, and came even close to begging in order for the airport security to approve Seras' coffin to be uploaded as legitimate cargo. In the end, she had played the card of the deeply devastated relative who wanted to fulfill her cousin's dying wish to be buried in the family cemetery along with her deceased parents. The security guards had taken one look upon her crest fallen face and red rimmed eyes – those sleepless nights had come in handy after all – and one look upon Seras' cold and inanimate body, and had finally – albeit reluctantly – agreed to make an exception.

'How does Walter manage to cope with all these ridiculous little details on a daily basis?' Integra mused, appreciating the presence of her loyal butler more than ever.

An obnoxious grunt interrupted her thoughts and she turned to stare at the Frenchman, blissfully passed out to the seat next to her. The thought of strangling him with his long braid crossed her mind momentarily before she sighed in defeat.

'Only an hour, only an hour left… Bear with it, Integra,' she repeated in a futile attempt to calm her stressed nerves.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat, Miss?" a bubbly flying attendant asked her politely.

'Arsenic, strychnine, cyanide?' Integra thought wryly, but wisely decided not to scare the poor woman who was after all only doing her job.

"No, thank you," she replied, still feeling the effects of a vicious hangover, courtesy of last night's fiasco.

* * *

Time had passed unbearably slow, but finally Integra was now looking at the imposing, familiar gates of the old mansion she had the misfortune of calling _home._

She got out of the car Walter had graciously arranged to come pick her up, took one look at the entrance, and then turned around, making a hasty retreat back in the car.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" the driver asked, confused by her bizarre behavior.

"No, I just need a minute. Can't I have some time to myself, some privacy, no annoying pests bothering me just for one bloody minute of my hellish life?" Integra exploded at the unsuspecting male who promptly sensed her dangerous mood, and abandoned the car like his life depended on it.

"Great, now instead of the Iron Maiden, I'll be know as the Iron Bitch among my staff!" she exclaimed, regretting her violent outbreak.

A soft knock on the car's window interrupted her angry tirade suddenly. Trying really hard not to repeat the same mistake, she lowered the window and came face to face with her beloved Walter bent over, staring at her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he asked softly with kind eyes.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, Walter. I just forgot my bag and came to retrieve it," she uttered the lame excuse, knowing full well that he had witnessed the whole incident already, but trusting him to keep quiet about it.

"Oh, I see. I trust you found what you were looking for then?" Walter replied not disappointing her, opening the door for her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm back," she proclaimed, making a more dignified exit from the car this time.

"Welcome back, Sir," he bowed with a warm smile, relieving her of the bag.

"Have Seras and Mr. Bernadotte arrived yet?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, they arrived a few minutes earlier. Mr. Bernadotte headed for his room while Miss Seras was transported to her own room by the help of the guards. Poor thing must have been exhausted from the repeated flights," Walter informed her with a sympathetic look.

"Yes, well, she is not the only one. I would want nothing more than to have a hot bath and rest, but unfortunately there are more pressing matters to discuss. You mentioned something about a new temporary addition to our Corps?" she inquired, heading straight for her study with Walter in tow.

"Yes, I have all the relative papers in your office, Sir. Please take a look at them at your leisure as I prepare the tea," he replied, opening the door for her, and leaving to perform said task.

Integra, finally alone in the familiar room, took a moment to study her surroundings. She did not wish to replay what had transpired in this exact place a few days ago and yet, as she eyed the large mahogany desk, random, very vivid images assaulted her mercilessly at once.

Leather bindings restricting her limbs, scorching breath searing her skin, talented fingers slowly torturing her flesh in the most desirable ways.

A loud, sharp noise echoed throughout the room, awakening Integra from the dangerous trance she had succumbed in. Judging from the stinging pain in her left cheek, she must have unconsciously slapped herself free, thankfully before she trod into more detailed memories. She wasn't sure she would had the strength of mind to break free if she had conjured his lust consumed gaze, or his darkly erotic voice, or –

_Slap_

"Damn it, stop this!" she commanded her treacherous mind harshly, now sporting a matching redness in her other cheek.

However, before she had the chance to collect her shattered dignity, the same haunting voice she dreaded to imagine whispered in her mind, 'Ahhh, Integra, I was not aware you were fond of such rough treatment, else I would have been more than pleased to indulge your dark cravings.'

"Shut up! You did more than enough on that aspect already! I'm not a masochist. Get out of mind right now, you sadistic scum!" she bellowed, enraged.

'Oh, master, I assure you, what I did cannot even be considered mildly abusive. I'm willing to rectify this, should you give me the right incentive, though,' his deep, husky voice provoked her, raising goose bumps all over her body.

"You are forbidden from ever performing the vile fantasies your demented mind entertains. If you so dare touch a single hair on my head, so help me God, I will chain you in the deepest dungeon and let you starve for eternity!" she threatened him cruelly.

'When did I _ever_ touch you, master?' his low baritone mocked her with amusement.

"I… You… Th-that's enough! Disappear, crawl back to the black hole whence you came forth until your presence is requested. And that's a direct order, _servant_!" she screamed, recognizing very well that she was not in the proper mental state to deal with him any longer.

'As you wish, Integra. But, tell me, how fared your little escape plan? Did you drown in pleasure at the arms of a stranger? Did you scream your release straddling the hips of a secret lover? Or did perhaps the chains binding you become tighter? Can you answer with certainty who is the caged bird now?' he finished seductively, laughing in twisted delight.

"I came back for work, you delusional bastard! Don't flatter yourself!" the blonde woman shouted flustered to the empty room, swinging her fist menacingly and refusing stubbornly to acknowledge the veiled truth of his words.

She swore she could hear his taunting reply – _we shall see that –_ or was that her own disobedient brain playing games with her.

Exhaling a long breath, she gathered her bruised ego, and took a seat behind the large desk, reaching in the first drawer for one of her prized cigars. After lighting it up, surrounded by the nostalgic scent of normalcy, she noticed the files waiting for her attention right in front of her.

"I did come back for work and that's exactly what I'm going to be focusing on from now on," she repeated sullenly, opening the first thin file and examining the contents carefully.

The papers told her nothing more than what Walter had already reported. The only new piece of information was some post mortem pictures of the victims and the forensics report. From what Integra could tell, this awfully resembled a vampire's attack. Bite marks, bodies drained of blood, an expression of horror permanently carved on their faces. But, something felt indeed off, something just didn't fit in with normal vampire assaults. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what that something was though, and that worried and infuriated Integra to no end.

Deciding to put a pause on those thoughts, since she seemed to be getting nowhere, she moved on to the other file concerning their soon to be unwanted house guest, only to freeze in her chair as the face of a handsome man with alluring dark emerald eyes stared back at her.

"No… it cannot be. This is a hallucination; that, or I definitely need new glasses," she whispered, shocked. However, despite all her futile attempts to deny what her eyes were witnessing and her brain was telling her, there was no other plausible explanation.

"Duncan McMillan," she read aloud the name under the picture, a feeling of mad amusement possessing her suddenly.

"So his last name _did_ start with a Mc…" she murmured triumphantly, and then broke down in hysterical laughter.

Just outside the door of her study, Walter listened closely to his master's antics.

"My Lady…" he whispered with concern, "what has been done to you?"


	16. Hedonism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "The Black Magic Show" by Elefant

Integra had finally calmed down enough to evaluate the current situation more logically. Slowly sipping her tea, she thought back on the events of the past two days.

"Who knew I would meet that mysterious stranger again? Under these circumstances no less!" She chuckled, amused by this bizarre coincidence.

"Perhaps this is the universe's gift to me for all my hardships up until now." She heard the comically distorted voice in her brain replying, 'Sorry for all the trouble, Integra. Here, accept this yummy piece of male hotness as an apology!'

"This is not bad, not bad at all. I could certainly use this…" A devious smile on her lips, she decided to take a stroll down the dungeons.

"You are not the only one well versed in games of war and wit, my despicable servant. Your arrogance will be your downfall," Integra murmured evilly, her mood improving as she envisioned her impending victory.

* * *

This time, Integra didn't even pause outside the huge, intricate doors of his chambers. Instead, she pushed them open, fully determined, and waltzed right in with no care in the world.

"My dear master, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Have you come to punish me for my earlier indiscretion, or perhaps you'd prefer to be the one punished?"

Deep and husky, Alucard's voice taunted her, breaking through the dark silence of the chamber.

"As if, servant. I've come to answer your question and, before you make another degrading remark, I meant the one regarding my trip!" she bit out, daring him to disobey her.

"Oh? Then, by all means, please do elaborate." A throaty laugh spilled forth, as he finally came out of the shadows, and made himself comfortable in the velvet armchair.

For a moment that seemed to drag forever, Integra stood completely frozen in her place, staring at him like a deer waiting for the accident to happen.

'No, nononono, this…this is…just like –' She panicked as she looked at him, enthralled. Alucard slowly raised his glass in a mocking salute with a devilish grin.

'Just like in my dream…' she finished in her mind, recognizing all too well the scene he had chosen to reenact.

There he was, sitting cross legged, holding a glass full of crimson forbidden liquid, and giving her a look so full of potent lust it would probably be considered illegal in some states.

Just like that, Integra was transported back in her dream, only now she knew what kind of expression he was wearing as he watched her sway and writhe provocatively on that dimly lit stage. He was making damn sure she knew!

"Fair is fair, Integra. You certainly allowed me to witness such a pleasing display; it would be awfully rude of me not to return the favor," he offered silkily in a deep sensual voice.

"T-take it back…" she whispered, trembling and breathing heavily.

"I am sorry, master. I didn't quite hear you. What would you have me _do?"_ His low, suggestive tone was almost tangible.

"Take it back! Erase this image right now!" she tried to command him, but even to her own ears it sounded more like pleading.

"You will have to forgive me, master, but that is one request I cannot fulfill. Even if I do erase it momentarily, it will appear again. Your own mind is solely responsible for conjuring it; I merely assisted in its completion. It will _always_ remain," the vampire promised darkly with ardent satisfaction.

"Why did you have to complete it in the first place? I never asked you to nor I desired it to be so!" she yelled, exasperated, ordering the sinfully erotic visage to disappear without much success.

"Ohh, but you did. You were also very…demanding in doing so," he whispered, and Integra swore she heard an animalistic growl escaping his throat.

"I did not do such a thing!" she bellowed, only to be silenced as fragmented parts of her accursed dream assaulted her mercilessly - her straddling his legs almost forcibly, guiding his elegant hand sensually over her heated skin, urging him to grant her release with his long, deft fingers.

"You _did_ command me to complete it and, I must say, I enjoyed it _oh-so-very-much_. It is always a pleasure to follow your orders, master," he reiterated, his tone rough, betraying his barely restrained hunger.

"Enough, Alucard! Since you are so eager to follow my commands, here is one for you. Do not _ever_ show that expression again in my presence. I do not care what depraved games you play by yourself alone in your coffin, but you'll refrain from involving me in them!" she warned him, trying to regain a semblance of authority.

"Women are such fickle beings. I thought you of all people did not like to contradict yourself, Integra. So be it, I will keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours, my dear master," he remarked cryptically with amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean, servant? I have made no such deal with you!" Integra yelled, confused.

"You knew very well what kind of creature you accepted in your service right from the very beginning, Integra. If I'm displaying this kind of behavior right now, you are not completely without fault. As they say, a master should always be accountable for the actions of their servants," he continued provoking her as her eyes blazed with fury.

"They also say that servants are to follow their master's commands without questions, Alucard. But when have you ever taken that rule into account?" she spat back with contempt.

"Your memory doesn't serve you well, master. When have I ever been nothing but obedient? You ask me to kill in the name of God, which I detest with the whole of my being, and yet I oblige happily. You ask me to refrain from draining humans, and I leave the poor creatures alone – even if it goes against my very nature. You forbid me from touching all that tempting flesh of yours hidden behind these unappealing suits, and I have refrained from caressing even one of your fingertips. Tell me, Integra, what have I done to be considered such a bad servant?" he returned slowly, pinning her with an intense stare that captivated her whole being.

"Is it those dreams that plague your restless sleep? You are a _hypocrite,_ master. They have been appearing long before I decided to take an active role, and they _will_ continue to do so after I cease to participate directly. Deep down you are aware of this, and it's eating you alive - the fact that you desire such a vile creature, cursed and rejected by your precious God. I have accepted what I am for quite some time now, Integra. Can _you_ say the same?" he asked coldly. Integra felt the stinging pain as if he had slapped her in the face.

She felt rooted to the cold, hard ground of the ominous room, unable to even utter a single word. But she didn't have to; he continued anyway with his cruel performance.

"You insisted these games come to an end. There, it's done! How does it feel hearing not arousing, forbidden dark suggestions, but real, harsh truths? You always were a woman of steel, surely you can appreciate the beauty of this, can you not?" he taunted cruelly.

"Y-you – what is this? Why are you acting like that now?" she whispered, snapping out of her momentary trance and staring at his unforgiving features.

"Is this too _real_ for you to handle, master? I thought you had grown weary of all the concealed plays and careful prevarication. I can grant you your darkest desires, Integra, but I cannot liberate you from wanting them," he offered wryly, abusing her vulnerable state more.

"Run, run away, enclose yourself protectively in your childish delusions, and ignore the monster in the basement if you wish. But, remember, it will not be only me you are running away from," he spat scathingly, cutting her to the bone.

She ran. She ran as fast as her trembling legs allowed her to without stopping. His words haunted her, burned and chilled her to the deepest ends of her soul.

When she came to, she was panting heavily, covered in sweat with a painful, tightening sensation in her chest that threatened to suffocate her. A silvery moon, half hidden behind a curtain of beckoning darkness, mocked her with its paleness and its scrutiny, reminding her of him and his unveiled cruelty.

"Damn him! Damn him, and damn me!" she shouted at the unbearably beautiful night sky, dropping to her knees and slamming her fist to the soft, welcoming ground.


	17. He Is Here, He Is Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Leave You With a Letter" by The Black Belles

"Sir, Mr. McMillan has arrived and is requesting to see you. Should I have someone escort him right away or would you like to meet him later?" Walter asked softly towards the exhausted woman sitting with a defeated expression behind the mahogany desk.

"Bring him now, Walter. No point in postponing the inevitable. Let's just get this over with, so I can take a break for a few hours," Integra replied with a tired voice, rubbing her eyes.

"As you wish, Sir." The butler bowed and left, but not before briefly glancing at her with concern. She really looked even worse than before she left for her vacation, and that worried the old male greatly.

* * *

"Enter," Integra called as nonchalantly as she could with a serious expression when she heard the knock on the door.

The door opened and the same dashing man she had met a couple of days earlier walked in looking even more handsome than before. The club's dark lighting had given his features an appealing look, but in the daylight he looked even more attractive.

"Mr. McMillan. I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, director of Hellsing Institution. Please have a seat," she addressed him regally without an ounce of hesitation showing on her expression.

"Detective Duncan McMillan at your services, but you already know that, don't you, Miss Hellsing?" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took the offered seat.

"Yes, I suppose we can skip the boring introductions, Mr. McMillan," Integra agreed, restraining herself from sighing aloud.

"Our introduction was anything but boring, Miss Hellsing. Unless you disagree?" Duncan shot back with a teasing smile that nearly burned Integra's retinas from the radiance.

'This man's smile is dangerous!' she thought, wincing from the effort not to fall for his charms.

"It was…interesting. Shall I assume it was also deliberate and carefully planned on your part?" she returned in a cold voice, pinning him with a hard stare.

"Can you blame me? I'm quite certain you have already done your research on me. I simply prefer a more direct approach when something or someone catches my attention. And you have most certainly succeeded in making me very intrigued, Integra," Duncan answered, staring back at her, although his eyes were filled with mirth and something darker, more alluring.

"Already on a first name basis?" Integra chastised him lightly, although his gaze held her captive and made her voice a little breathy.

"I thought we were past these formalities by now. May I also remind you that it was you insisting on a first name basis? Besides, you have given me far greater liberties with your person for you to be bothered by that," he replied smoothly with a husky voice.

'What is it with these males, making me remember all of my previous indiscretions? If he wasn't a human, I'd bet my father's sword collection he would get along just fine with –' she mused, annoyed at his words, but stopped mid-sentence as the thought of that other male made her heart constrict painfully. She flinched involuntarily, drawing the attention of the human male.

"Integra, are you alright? You suddenly look really pale. Have you had any decent sleep since yesterday? I have to say the trip back was exhausting for me as well. How about we continue this conversation at a later time?" he suggested, frowning slightly when he saw her ashen face and wide eyes after his little teasing.

"Thank you, Duncan. I would really appreciate that. I'm sorry we didn't manage to talk more about the case. We'll continue this later when we are both feeling more refreshed," she agreed, smiling at him gratefully.

"Don't worry about that. We'll have plenty of time to discuss. That madman, whoever he is, has no intention of stopping this carnage any time soon. Besides, I am quite content with the progress today. I do prefer to hear you say my name so casually, and I must admit I had missed your smile. Rest well, Integra," he bade her goodbye, grinning smugly, and left her to her own devices.

'Did I just call him by his _first_ name? Damn it, I need a zipper for my mouth or a filter for my thoughts! Freaking hot males with the ability to turn women into blabbering idiots!' she berated herself, watching his broad shoulders and fine backside as he walked towards the door.

* * *

"I believe you are already familiar with these two," Integra pointed with a speculative expression towards Seras and Pip standing behind her later that night.

"Miss Seras Victoria and Mr. Pip Bernadotte. Yes, I've done my homework, Integra. Although, I must admit that seeing a person declared dead standing in front of me is still quite unnerving," Duncan replied, staring at the young Draculina with barely concealed interest.

"Yet you do not seem surprised by that," Integra commented with a matter of fact tone.

"As I've told you before, there aren't many things that would surprise me anymore. In our line of work, you are encouraged to embrace the unknown and have a critical eye. I have had my suspicions for a while now, but nothing concrete before I was assigned to this case," he shot back, raising a dark brow, amused.

"Monsieur, I do hope that 'embrace the unknown' was just a matter of speech. I would advise you to keep your hands and any other body parts away from my mignonette," Pip interrupted, giving the man a warning glare and hugging Seras possessively.

"Rest assured, Mr. Bernadotte, that such a thing will not happen. Although, Miss Victoria is indeed a mystery, and my curious nature is itching to investigate further, I'm more interested in someone else right now," Duncan laughed deeply, sharing a knowing look with the man.

"Glad to hear that. In that case, you can just call me Pip. Um, about the other thing though, maybe you should reconsider? You seem like a decent human being and going down that road will not end well for you," Pip returned a bit more relaxed, catching the man's drift.

"If you two have finished the male bonding ritual, perhaps we can continue with more pressing matters?" Integra intervened, exasperated, glaring at them intently, and Seras nodded once, elbowing Pip quite hard.

"Good," she ground out as they both assumed a sheepish look. "Now I have taken a look at the victims' profiles, but besides the fact that they were all young females, I haven't found a common factor. Do you happen to have more insight on this, since you have been working on this case for far longer than us, detective?" she asked with a fake, sweet tone, provoking him.

"I'm afraid not, Integra. If I did, then this collaboration wouldn't have been necessary now, would it?" Duncan shot back mockingly, not taking the bait.

"I suppose it would be a moot point to ask you two the same?" Integra questioned the two fidgeting figures behind her.

"Um, n-no, Sir Integra. In fact, we, ah, we haven't had the chance to even read the files yet…" Seras murmured, feeling extremely uncomfortable just being there.

"Then why are you here wasting my time? Go read the information, and then check the murder sites immediately! Must I always tell you even the simplest of things?" Integra shouted, finally losing her patience with their incompetence.

"Yes, Sir!" they both saluted, running for the door as fast as they could.

"Was that really necessary, Integra?" Duncan asked with a half-grin after they had left.

"You try working with them for a week, and then come tell me if I'm wrong in the way I deal with them!" Integra hissed back fuming. Those idiots had disgraced the institution in front of an outsider no less.

'Oh, I'll definitely have a word with them when they come back! This is exactly what I needed right now,' she thought, relaxing a bit at the prospect of releasing some tension. Then she froze instantly as another thought hit her hard.

'The teasing reply never came…' she thought, astounded. This was not right, there should have been something like, 'If you wish for a release, I would be more than happy to oblige', or a similar line in a deep, husky voice teasing her mercilessly.

'It is nighttime, he should be up, we have a guest, and he never loses the chance to intimidate poor civilians. Where is he?' she wondered perplexed, standing up absent-mindedly.

"Integra, what's wrong?" a concerned, masculine voice broke through her haze. She found herself reflected in shimmering emerald pools just a margin away as she felt a strong, warm pressure on her shoulders.

"I-I am fine, I'm sorry for making you worry, Duncan. It's nothing really, I was simply lost in thought," she murmured quickly, taking a step back to sit down again.

"You scared me there for a moment. What were you thinking so hard? Was it something relative with the case?" he asked, intrigued through narrow eyes.

"In a way, yes, you could say that. I just remembered I have one more resource I haven't used yet; although, I save that one usually for the end mostly," she answered cryptically, refusing to divulge more.

"From my understanding, if you wait till the end to use whatever resource you have, then it must be something dangerous and hard to control," the tall man surmised with a hard stare.

'You're really perceptive, Duncan. I had almost forgotten that about you,' Integra mused, focusing more on the male before her now.

"Don't look at me like that, Integra. I may not look like it, but I have years of experience within the force, and I'm quite good at reading others," he supplied with a half-smile.

"I will keep that in mind, Duncan," she promised in a serious voice, vowing to be extremely careful around him in the future.


	18. Careful, He Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "B3" by Placebo

'Alucard, I demand your presence at my office immediately,' Integra commanded in a flat tone mentally, as she finally mustered the courage to summon the being who occupied her thoughts for the past hour.

She leisurely smoked one of her favorite cigars, waiting for the familiar tingling sensation of his arrival. She waited, and waited, and waited, but he never showed up – even after she had finished three of her cigars.

"Well, _if_ the mountain won't come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain," she recited the proverb, knowing very well his dislike for anything related to the Turks. The infuriating creature owed her some answers for his recent defiance of all her orders, and she was going to get them...right now.

* * *

Duncan had made a slight detour while returning to his appointed guestroom as his curiosity had won, and he decided to explore the huge mansion.

"This mansion is a mass…" he murmured, awed as he walked slowly, committing every detail of his surroundings to memory for future closer inspection.

He had circled around the main floor. Now the question was if he should continue on the upper floors or the basement. Deciding that he had fewer chances to meet people in the basement, and subsequently have to explain his actions, he chose that path.

"This is not a basement… It's a dungeon," he muttered, surprised as he walked through the narrow, stone passage, eyeing the steel doors on his left and right suspiciously.

He stopped abruptly as he reached the end of the corridor outside some huge, intricate doors that gave off a dark feeling – like something cursed lurked behind them.

"The smart move would be to walk away," he mused aloud, "but, I was always more of a daredevil to listen to the logical part of my brain," he finished the sentence, pushing against the ominous doors.

They opened much more easily than he would have guessed, revealing a dark room bathed in the soft glow of a few burning candles. The scenery reminded him of a Hollywood black and white movie from the 30s. The only thing missing was a vampire, rising from his coffin, to devour the fool mortal who dared to trespass on his resting chambers.

"Bloody hell! No fucking way!" he exclaimed, startled as what he had just thought became a reality right before his eyes. A shadowed figured rose from the coffin far back in the room, causing him to stare at the sight with a gaping mouth.

"If you are not willing to provide either for my entertainment, then I would suggest not to utter those words so carelessly, mortal," a deep baritone voice came from the bizarre creature's side.

The human male stared dumbly at the peculiar being before him, then broke out in a fit of howling laughter.

"I was expecting more something like 'Give me your blood' or 'Time to die, pathetic trash', not an indirect invitation to a bloody sexual play with a vampire," Duncan managed to say between laughter.

"Ah, unfortunately, I am under strict orders not to perform either of those actions without express permission," Alucard replied dryly, perusing the human with obvious curiosity shimmering in the crimson depths of his eyes.

"Let me guess…dangerous secret weapon?" Duncan asked with mirth, wiping tears from laughing too much.

"Allow me to guess…incompetent, nosy detective?" the vampire shot back with a sardonic grin.

"A vampire who bites verbally as well," Duncan mocked him in turn, raising a brow at the red and black clad creature.

"One of the pleasures I am still allowed to retain." Alucard shrugged elegantly, taking a seat at his velvet armchair as he motioned for the man to come closer.

"You have a very strict master, don't you?" Duncan remarked, approaching the vampire with caution.

"She is indeed a woman of steel, yet she can break quite easily if you target her weak points, won't you agree?" Alucard answered with a satisfied smirk as he filled a glass with the scarlet liquid he so much enjoyed.

"I wouldn't know about that, but she can be charmed by a few choice words," Duncan replied with a superior smirk in retaliation.

"A weakness all women possess, I have to admit. You seem to be doing quite well on that account." Alucard agreed, nodding at the human male as he raised his glass in a mocking salute.

"I can be quite charming when it suits my purposes. So can you, if I had to guess," Duncan confessed with a lopsided grin, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"Ah, so it is a matter of convenience then. An easy, effortless way to get the answers you so desperately seek?" Alucard asked with a curious glint in his crimson stare, narrowing his eyes.

"In most cases that would be correct. However, I do hold a personal interest in this specific one," the human man revealed boldly, challenging the older male.

"I suppose you do. However, it would take more than a few flattering words to accomplish your purpose in this case," Alucard advised him wryly.

"I am aware of that, but there is no rush. I will be staying here for quite a while, after all," Duncan agreed seriously, losing his playful manner.

"I would not be so certain of that, mortal. Your stay could very well become a rather short lived one – if you are not careful," Alucard warned him menacingly as he pinned the human male with a hard stare.

"I thought you couldn't follow through threats like that. Is there a point in making them then?" the green eyed man provoked him with mocking glee.

"I certainly do have very clear orders, mortal. The choice of following them or not, though, lies utterly on my mood or judgment. Unlike your presence and services, mine are irreplaceable within Hellsing. Remember that, _Duncan,"_ Alucard countered with a Cheshire grin, addressing the human male by name for the first time.

Integra chose that exact moment to barge inside the dimly lit chamber, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight which greeted her. Her shock filled stare traveled from the slightly grinning vampire to the slightly scowling man and back.

"I demand an explanation right now!" she commanded, seething with anger. Her irritation levels had finally reached a critical point, and someone would definitely pay the price for that.

"Do not frown so much, Integra. What did you say to the Police Girl? Ah, yes, _it's unbefitting of an English lady_ ," Alucard replied with a deep, rumbling tone as his chest vibrated with silent laughter.

"That is enough out of you, servant! I will deal with you later," she hissed, pinning him with a poisonous glare.

"Duncan, I did not give you permission to stroll around the mansion. If you wished for a tour, you should have requested it, and I would have gladly appointed you an escort," Integra bit out in a frosty tone, focusing her icy glare at the human detective.

"Would the tour have included _this_ part of the mansion, too?" Duncan questioned, stretching his arms wide, pointing all around him.

"I thought so," he commented when she remained silent, not bothering to answer his rhetorical question.

"Surely, you would not expect her to reveal all the dirty, little secrets so soon? A lot more than simply charming her is required for that to happen," Alucard intervened with mirth lacing his tone, causing both humans to focus on him.

"Duncan, would you mind leaving us? We will continue this discussion further in the morning," Integra ordered more than asked the rather intrigued human who was watching their exchange with interest.

"If that is the lady's wish, I will comply," Duncan conceded with a charming smile, bowing his head.

"And, Duncan…no more _detours!"_ Integra warned him as he waved, walking out of the room laughing.

"The human was proving to be quite an entertaining mortal. Why did you have to send him away, master? Or is it that you wished for us to be _alone_ for what will continue?" Alucard inquired in a husky, mocking tone as he stared at her amused, undaunted by her stormy glare.

"I will not play that game with you, Alucard. Why have you refused my summons?" Integra asked him in a chilling voice, refusing to fall for his entrapping voice.

"You required my assistance? I did not feel the presence of an enemy. You have made it crystal clear that I am not to bother you for anything else other than that. If you wish to discuss a personal matter, _you_ should come to _me_ from now on, Integra. I may be your guard dog, but I am _not_ a stray dog to jump for your attention," he answered with a cruel smirk in an unyielding tone.

"How do you get off talking to me like that?" she snapped, enraged at his taunting attitude.

"There is a slight misunderstanding here, master. Apparently, _you_ get off from me talking to you like that. You asked for this kind of treatment. It is time to acknowledge it. How long will you continue with this childish denial?" he bit back as his crimson stare darkened with unnamed emotion.

"I - I do _not –_ I'm not even repeating that vile insinuation!" she exclaimed breathlessly as the look that he was giving her made her knees grow weak.

"Oh, but you _do –_ you crave it. That man you just dismissed so easily, cannot give you what you need. You will soon come to realize that. However, I may not be waiting for that long, so make your decision soon, Integra," he reiterated in a low, throaty voice as she felt cool lips caressing her ear sensually and elegant fingers brushing against her left cheek.

Before she had a chance to react, he disappeared from her sight, leaving her shell shocked, standing awkwardly alone in the eerily silent room.


	19. Wanna Play a Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Ólafur Arnalds - No. Other (feat. Arnór Dan)

Integra had spent the entire night in her office going over the files of their assigned murder case, searching for the barest indication that could shed a sliver of light in these mysterious attacks, yet all she had accomplished was to come to one simple conclusion – that had nothing to do with the case at hand. She was utterly, thoroughly, and irrevocably… _screwed_.

'I do not merely lust over that…that creature,' the blonde Englishwoman mused with dejection, unwilling to believe she was deliberating this, but having been left with no other plausible explanation for her inexcusable behavior. If this had been a severe case of physical attraction then she would not be agonizing over his latest dismissals and hurtful confessions.

She refilled her empty glass almost mechanically, barely noting that she had nearly finished a bottle of her finest quality whiskey in mere hours – by herself. Walter would surely chew her out for abusing her liver on top of her lungs when he made this shameful discovery.

'Great! He has turned me into a bloody alcoholic!' She mentally cursed her growing weakness and the undead prick responsible for her current pathetic state. As the director of the Hellsing Organization she was bound by honor and principle to be untouchable, yet that devious devil had managed to sneak his way into her tightly sealed barriers and do the unthinkable – _touch_ her. What motives or reasons he may have had for wanting to do so were a mystery to her, but she could never delude herself into thinking he had pure intentions; and this is what troubled Integra most of all.

'What in the bloody hell do you want from me, you insufferable cretin!?' she exploded within her chaotic musings, slamming her palm against the desk, more than a little irritated.

'Is it not obvious?' A promiscuous whisper – wholly desirous – bathed in restrained huskiness echoed in her mind right on cue, causing a slight flutter in her heartbeat and her breath to turn shallow.

"Alucard –" Integra made to chastise him for choosing to invade her private thoughts once again, but he silenced her tongue with his unforgivable admission.

' _You_.' The slow utterance of his silky baritone beguiled her ears and inflamed her blood with promises of _more_ and _now_ and _come_. Wildfire slithered beneath her skin, the temptation to give in and go to hell with him nearly overwhelming in its sinful allurement.

Integra would have shattered the glass in her tight grip under her struggle to avoid the terrible lure of his voice if not for the timely knock on her door. Composing herself to appear somewhat presentable, she took a sharp inhalation before she spoke, trying to erase all traces of her telling distress.

"Enter," the blonde woman called with what she hoped to be a steady voice, her gaze narrowing in wariness at the tall, familiar male paying her an awfully early and unwanted visit.

"Well, well, if it isn't our charming resident detective. What can I do for you this fine morning, Duncan? Can I offer you some tea, cookies...a demented vampire for interrogation, perhaps?" she bit out in a fairly splenetic tone, eyes afire with seething wrath at his misdemeanor the previous night. If Duncan thought she would let the incident go for the sake of his pretty eyes then he had no idea with whom he had decided to mess. Integra would bet her entire booze cabinet that he would be fully aware she was not someone he could toy with at his whims by the end of this meeting.

"A scotch would do nicely – for now." Duncan inclined his head, a wry grin tugging at his lips, blatantly dismissing her acidic reply and the heated invitation in her gaze. He took a seat across from her in a slow, almost leisure, manner.

"Feel free to serve yourself." Integra pointed to the practically empty bottle on her desk, leveling him with a dry stare, and downing the rest of her drink.

"Don't mind if I do then," he returned casually, showing no signs of being intimidated by the oppressive force of her stare.

"Quite a unique and unusual lad that Alucard. He is not housebroken, is he?" he remarked with a teasing timbre after he poured himself a drink, lush green eyes gleaming.

"Sure he is. I can assure you he is more than capable of breaking any house whose owners are unfortunate enough to catch his fancy." Integra snorted with mild exasperation, shaking her head. Unpleasant memories of that damn undead pest doing exactly what she had just described, and leaving her to clean up his bloody mess, resurfaced in her mind with aching clarity.

"And are you letting him loose often?" Duncan raised a dark brow in question, veiled curiosity bleeding into his seemingly blunt nuance.

"If you recall, we already had this conversation. Alucard is my last resort when I'm truly desperate and out of other viable choices," Integra clarified, pinning him with a no-nonsense stare.

"Are you desperate yet?" he then asked, lips curving into a half grin and eyes aglow with strange fascination.

"Why do you ask?" Integra demanded to know, eyes narrowing to thin slits before she continued. "Are you really so eager to watch a blood bath? If you harbor such fetishes, then all you have to do is request it. I'm sure he will be more than happy to provide you with entertainment if it involves certain body fluids," she suggested, tone bathed in caustic sarcasm, and daring him to try it out for the sheer twisted fun of it.

"Yes, I'm aware of that; he made it perfectly clear during our previous encounter." Duncan laughed with evident amusement, confirming her estimations.

"I'm sure he did," she muttered under her breath, the gears in her mind shifting to a very intriguing direction. If Duncan wished to play mind games with her then who was she to deny him? After all, Integra had learned from the best how to play them.

"Though, I must say I am impressed, Duncan. You had me fooled for a little while, but there is no need to pretend now, is there?" she taunted him, voice carrying a mocking cadence, throwing him the bait.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, Integra." The dark haired man regarded her with slight confusion, taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and eristic countenance.

"Do not play coy with me; it is unbecoming on a man. I was referring to your passionate show of interest in me. You can drop the act; if your purpose was to infiltrate the Hellsing manor in hopes of meeting the big, bad, and scary vampire, then you have done a splendid work. Congratulations, _detective_ ," Integra elaborated, flames of indignation darkening her eyes.

"You misunderstand me, Integra. My interest in you was never feigned." Duncan hurried to refute her allegations, his eyes conveying mute sincerity.

"Then what of your interest in the monster in my basement? A mere _coincidence_?" Integra provoked with a mocking undertone in her low voice, not convinced in the least.

"No. I had my suspicions regarding what kind of institution Hellsing was in reality before I met you – I won't deny this. I may have approached you with the intention of gathering intel, but my interest in you as a _woman_ is genuine," he pressed with more insistence, willing her to accept the verity of his claim.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies you are trying to woo into spilling their secrets." Integra waved a hand in dismissal with a dry laugh, suppressing a victorious smirk for having dragged him into her trap.

"What must I do for you to believe me, Integra?" he pleaded with her, exhaling a troubled sigh, his gaze boring into hers intently.

"You could start by sharing your thoughts on the murder case. I know you have not been completely honest with me, so don't even try to deny it," Integra proposed, taking the opportunity laid before her with a satisfied grin, and Duncan knew he had been oh-so-finely played by the clever shrew.

"That goes both ways," he remarked, erupting in rumbling laughter, and commending her for her cunning wit.

"Duncan – for future reference – you'd better refrain from making such statements in front of my servant lest you wish to have that theory confirmed in a manner you will most assuredly not enjoy," Integra deadpanned, causing him to nearly choke in the middle of his laughing fit.

"Duly noted."


	20. Threesomes in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: The Wolf by Fever Ray

“The victims _do_ share a connection,” Duncan confessed in a careful, almost reluctant tone, trying to gauge Integra’s reaction at his admission.

“Do tell,” Integra prompted him to elaborate, her face a mask of seeming disinterest despite her churning curiosity.

“They are all illegitimate daughters of influential people in the business industry or the political world,” the detective revealed slowly, leveling her with a hard stare in an attempt to decipher if this was news to her or if she was already aware.

Integra hummed lightly, mulling over his words, and coming to the same conclusion as he had. “You think the murders are a warning – a message to them.”

“Yes.” Duncan nodded, exhaling a sigh of relief after her reply and the genuine surprise in her voice. “If their demands are not met, then they will start killing off legitimate heirs.”

“I cannot fault your logic, but _how_ are they connected? Do you have any hints?” the blonde Englishwoman asked, her forehead creased in contemplation.

“This is only a guess, but I believe there must be a hidden ploy that would not be beneficial if it comes to fruition. Perhaps a political bill that will soon be approved or a business deal that would be unfavorable to antagonistic firms. I can only make assumptions as I don’t have the kind of access required to dig into it further. If you recall, I _am_ – technically – a police officer; I have limitations on what I can and cannot do,” the dark haired man explained, spiteful sarcasm lacing his voice, yet Integra could tell he was mostly angry with himself and the system that intervened with his investigation.

“Very impressive, Duncan. I have to ask though, why did you not share your suspicions earlier?” Integra complimented him while still holding her reservations on his hidden motives.

“Would you have revealed such vital information if you had doubts concerning my integrity and where my true loyalties lay?” Duncan offered casually, but his pointed stare spoke volumes of his inner musings.

“You thought we were _cooperating_ with the perpetrators?” she surmised, flabbergasted.

“No,” Duncan denied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her close scrutiny, unwilling to provide a definite answer.

“You thought we _were_ the perpetrators? Why on earth would you come to that conclusion?” Integra bellowed, making the connection easily.

“It was not a conclusion, merely a hypothesis. You can rest assured that I do not consider it a possibility after having met you in person,” Duncan hurried to reassure her, his lips curving into a charming smile, but Integra was beyond livid at his previous insinuations.

“You had your suspicions before, but you had never met an actual vampire. The general consensus does paint a highly disturbing image based on inaccurate – or falsified – records. You thought I was being coerced by the vampires under my command into doing their biding and not the other way around,” she clarified for him in a frosty timbre, tiring of his evasive tries to soften the blow.

“I would not phrase it like that exactly.” He fidgeted nervously without refuting her however.

“Oh, please, spare me the pretense. You expected to meet a vampire’s whore!” Integra spat with vice, her gaze blazing with rightful indignation.

“Can you blame me? Need I remind you that I met your so-called secret weapon? For the record, he made his interest in you crystal clear,” Duncan pointed out, undaunted by the evident rage in her demeanor.

Integra huffed, not falling for his trap. "This is irrelevant to our case." She knew Duncan was merely riling her up in hopes of extracting information regarding Hellsing’s inner workings.

“Granted, however, it does beg the question,” he returned with a calculative glint in the green of his eyes.

“Enlighten me,” she shot back dryly, a mocking grin tugging at her lips.

“He calls you _Master_ , Integra. He obeys your commands despite his natural affinity for violence and bloodlust – as far as I could infer. Seras may assume the guise of the friendly – overly bubbly – girl-next-door, yet I can tell she shares those traits with him in some measure. How is it that they claim servitude to a human being?” Duncan was regarding her with an appreciative gleam, admiration and something deeper lurking within the depths of his gaze.

“Are you asking me to disclose the specifics on how to subjugate a vampire? Do you feel lonely, Duncan? Is a dog too boring a pet for you? Are you craving a taste for promiscuous danger?” she returned wryly, her grin widening to reveal the whiteness of her teeth.

“Do not mock me, Integra,” he retorted, not liking the hostility she was showering him with.

“You come into _my_ office and have the audacity to imply that I trade sexual offers for servitude. Be glad I am merely mocking you, Duncan!” Integra snapped at him, voice coated in seething anger, and he reeled back, somewhat ashamed after her outburst.

“As I explained, I believed as such _before_ I made your acquaintance.” Duncan attempted to placate her, though he was becoming tired of having to explain himself over and over again when she had not been completely honest with him from the beginning either.

“And what, pray tell, is your opinion now?” Integra demanded to know, mollified after the sincerity she heard in his tone.

“I think you’re insane.” Duncan laughed at her outrage the minute the words left his mouth. “And I say that with good intentions.” He sobered up in the blink of an eye, cocking his head to the side to stare at her in all seriousness.

“That… _man_ – for lack of better wording – you have confined in your dungeon is an unstable individual. Forget that he is a supernatural entity with abilities that far surpass human logic. I’m referring to his inner mind, natural instincts, thought process, emotional capacity… If I were you, I’d have buried him once and for all without a moment’s hesitation – no matter his worth as an asset,” the detective concluded, tone implying that she should have done as such as well, yet she could detect traces of grudging intrigue behind his stubborn certainty.

“You claim to know him so well after one short encounter. My my, Duncan…if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with him.” Integra burst out in gleeful laughter, understanding coming at last.

 “What –?” His features contorted in shocked incredulity, but she didn’t give him a chance to protest.

“Trust me,” Integra intoned with a troubled sigh, “I more than understand vampire allure. I’m far from impervious to it, actually. As much as Alucard frightens you –” She waved a hand in dismissal when he opened his mouth to dispute her. “It’s useless to deny it – he does have that effect on everyone.” Duncan made a sound low in his throat, resembling a grunt, before she continued with her analysis.

“You are fascinated with him. You may have been attracted to me at first, perhaps the mystery surrounding me intrigued you as well, but what you truly desire is the empowerment of having such a creature under your command. You are not smitten with _Integra_ but with the _Hellsing director_ ,” Integra stated, deviant pleasure in her eyes and knowing smirk on her lips.

“You seem awfully pleased with your deduction. Would you like that to be true?” Duncan remarked, voice low, inviting. Flames of temptation burned in his half-lidded gaze and Integra was suddenly reminded of the seductive stranger she met at the burlesque club.

“Was that a veiled suggestion for a threesome?” she teased, deciding to indulge him in this provocative game.

“Touché.”

His laughter echoed in the magnetized air, yet there were no decadent promises in the husky sound – only amusement – which dissipated the sensual vibes between them.

“Walter,” Integra called in her usual authoritative tone after she composed herself and she pressed the intercom. “Come to my office.”

“What is your next course of action?” Duncan asked, getting back to business as well.

“You are correct in that you do not have sufficient access, but I _do_ ,” she informed him coolly.

“Through legal means?” Duncan raised a brow, merely for the sake of asking.

“Do not ask questions to which you already know the answers.” Integra confirmed his unvoiced suspicion, repressing the urge to roll her eyes at him. “And, Duncan, sanity is overrated, but it keeps you alive.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is the right place, Pip?” Seras murmured in a jittery voice, observing the dark alley with an expression akin to fear and disgust.

“According to the police report, this is where the first murder took place. Are you scared, ma bichette? You can hold onto my arm or any other body part you want,” Pip offered brazenly, grinning at her with wicked suggestion.

“Knock it off, lecher! Something doesn’t feel right… I have a bad feeling about this,” Seras barked at him, ignoring his lewd flirting as she scouted their surroundings.

“It’s just your imagination, mignonette. Let’s take samples of whatever is left since the police pretty much swiped this place clean. When we go home, I will massage and stroke every inch of your skin.” Pip insisted on his nefarious advances, not one to be deterred by her continuous rejections.

“No than-” The blonde vampire turned to chastise him, but the words died in her throat at the sight of the cassock cloaked man behind the Frenchman’s back.

“How fortunate to come across the Babylon’s minions.” Anderson greeted them with feral anticipation carved all over his tan features.

“I told you I had a bad feeling! Run!” Seras exclaimed, sprinting at the opposite direction as if raving dogs were chasing them.

“Fucking hell! It’s the crazy priest!” Pip cursed, copying her example, and running at full speed.

“You cannot hide from the sight of God, vampires!” The Paladin cackled maniacally, his bayonets gleaming silver in the dimness all around him, however deep laughter stopped him from pursuing his prey.

“How delightful of you to visit…Judas Priest!” Alucard rumbled, lips peeled back in a devilish grin and crimson eyes glinting with savage joy.

“Alucard!” Anderson drawled fiercely, his blue eyes stalking the tall vampire with exhilaration.

“M-master!” Seras sputtered, her voice a mix of terror and plea, not sure if she was thankful for his appearance and dreading the impeding doom of this encounter.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Pip cursed, torn between grabbing Seras for a quick escape and staying to ensure no civilians would be caught in the crossfire.

“We need to call Sir Integra now!” the petite vampire screeched with wide eyes while Pip was already dialing the number.


End file.
